Enemy Of My Enemy
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Myotismon has rose again, but this time he has a human partner and with a new threat the digidestine may have to work together with Myotismon. 02/03 plotline crossover
1. King Of Darkness's Partner

Chapter 1: King Of Darkness's Partner

It has been months since the real world and the digital world have been at peace with the destruction of Malomyotismon. Digimon have been living on Earth and each day a person has found his or her partner.

"Got any threes?" Ken said as he and Joe were playing cards and Joe handed him a card. All the digidestine were down at the park having a nice sunny day with the digimon playing around.

"Okay is anyone else as board as I am?" Davis said.

"Davis just relax and enjoy that it's a nice day." Yolei said.

"Yeah even I'm having fun and I'm just sitting on a rock." Mimi said. She moved back to Odaiba a while ago.

"Come on Davis why don't you and me take a walk." Kari said.

"Sure!" Davis said in just a second and got on his feet and they started walking around.

"How long do you think until Davis tells Kari he likes her?" T.K. said.

"A weird question coming from you. Unless you want to beat him to the punch." Tai said.

"No, I mean I did like Kari, but I actually got over it. All Kari and I will be are friends." T.K. said.

"I say never." Yolei said.

"If you ask me Davis is just waiting for a nice romantic moment." Sora said.

"Since when does Davis do anything romantic?" Yolei said.

"Yolei don't you think you're being hard on Davis?" Hawkmon said.

"Okay maybe a little, but still come on." Yolei said.

"I don't know Yolei weirder things have happened." Ken said. "Got any fours?"

"Oh man." Joe said handing him a card.

….

Kari And Davis

Davis and Kari were just walking around the park and just talking.

"So wait your own sister put warm water on your pants while you were in bed?" Kari said.

"Heck yeah, but she wasn't laughing when I showed a few pictures of her." Davis said.

"No wonder people thought you wet the bed." Kari said.

"Yeah that's why." Davis said a little embarrassed.

"Davis why can't you and your sister just get along?" Kari said.

"It's complicated." Davis said. Kari stopped and had a look around seeing children and adults getting along with digimon.

"You know when we were in those fantasies I had an illusion just like this." Kari said. "Humans and digimon getting along with no evil digimon trying to ruin it."

"Yeah you said that was a dream you had. Now all you need for another dream to come true is for you to be a teacher." Davis said.

"You were the only one who wasn't affected. Why is that?" Kari said.

"Well I have my friends, my family even though we're not the closest, but I'm happy with how things are." Davis said.

"Really what about being with oh I don't know a girl?" Kari said crossing her fingers.

"Well I do like this one girl, but I want to be with her in reality not just because of a dream, especially by a trick." Davis said. Davis was about to reach for her hand, but their D3s suddenly started beeping. "What's going on with these things?"

"I don't know they're beeping like crazy." Kari said.

….

An Apartment

On the other side of town a boy about the same age as Davis was working on decorating his room.

"Ross dinner is almost ready."

"I'll be there soon Mom." Ross said. "Well this is going to take some getting use to. We just move to Odaiba and it's already a big change from back home." He looked out a window and saw people with their digimon partners. "They have digimon partners, must be nice." Then a fog came on the center of his floor. "What's going on?" The fog rose and when it disappeared it formed the one and only…

Myotismon!

"Whoa who or what are you?" Ross said. Myotismon just looked at him. "Uh hello anyone home."

"That is no way to talk to the master of darkness." Myotismon said.

"Master of what?" Ross said.

"Just who are you boy?" Myotismon said.

"My name is Ross." Then a small light came and landed in Ross's hands that became a digivice.

"Is that what I think it is?" Myotismon said.

"This must be one of those digivices." Ross said.

"You're a digidestine aren't you?" Myotismon said.

"I guess if that's what they call people with digimon partners. Wait a minute you must be my partner." Ross said.

"I must be your what!?" Myotismon said.

"Any you're majesty what's your name?" Ross said.

"It's Myotismon."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Ross said.

"Listen I don't know what's going on, but I am no one's partner." Myotismon said.

"Ross dinner." His Mom called.

"Coming. Listen you uh better stay here I don't think my parents would like seeing a vampire. Just stay here." Ross said and headed for the door.

"How dare you order me!" Myotismon said.

"Shh." Ross hushed him and closed the door.

"No one orders me around." Myotismon said and looked out the window, while staying in the shade. 'Though how is it I'm alive? The last thing I remember was being defeated by those digidestine.' He thought. 'Now I am partners with a human how can this be?' A little while later Ross came back with some food.

"Hey I brought you some food." Ross said giving him a plate of spaghetti. "Sorry about earlier, but like I said I don't think my parents would like having a vampire around." Myotismon just handed the plate aside. "Not hungry because you can forget about drinking blood." He said and shiver after saying it.

"I'm not." Myotismon said.

"Okay well I'm going to get ready for bed." Ross said as he headed for the bathroom. Night soon came and Ross was about to go to sleep. "Night I'll see you in the morning." Ross fell asleep and Myotismon just stared angry at him.

'I am no one's partner.' Myotismon said. 'I live to destroy the digidestine and after getting in my way for the last time I will destroy every last one of them. Starting with this boy.' He was about to strike him, but he just stopped. 'What's wrong with me I can't seem to do it?' He just brushed off a strand of his hair and just sat on the bed.

To Be Continued….

Myotismon has returned, but it seems he has a human partner. What will happen when he and Ross cross paths with the digidestine? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Ghost From The Past

Chapter 2: Stand For A Partner

Ross was waking up and was surprised when he saw Myotismon sleeping upside down so he fell back and kicked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Myotismon said.

"Sorry I'm not use to seeing someone hanging upside down let alone sleeping in front of me." Ross said.

"Just forget it." Myotismon said. 'What's wrong with me? Last night I couldn't strike him while he was asleep. Am I really suppose to be a partner to a human?' He thought.

"I'm going to get some breakfast and maybe you and I could have a walk around, see what's in this town." Ross said.

"Fine." Myotismon said and Ross left. "I can't believe this. What am I suppose to do?"

…..

The Kamiyas

Kari was waking up and saw that Gatomon was up and staring out the window.

"Gatomon what's wrong?" Kari said.

"I can't shake this feeling. I feel like something is out there." Gatomon said.

"You could be right. At the park mine and Davis's D3s did kept going off." Kari said.

"It was just you all everyone's was going off." Gatomon said.

"Maybe we should get Izzy and the others and keep an eye out if something is out there." Kari said.

"I'm with you on that." Gatomon said.

…..

Ross

Ross was walking around Odaiba getting a good look of the city since he moved in.

"Man this place is big. I'm going to need a map for the rest of my life." Ross said and saw Myotismon wasn't around. "Hey where'd you go?"

"Over here." Myotismon said in an alley.

"Why're you hiding?" Ross said. "You don't have to be afraid with all the other digital monsters around you'll blend right in."

"There is nothing I'm scared of." Myotismon said.

"Then just come out. It's cloudy out so the sun won't be much of a problem." Ross said.

"Alright." Myotismon said and came out.

"Now if only I can find a way around this town." Ross said.

"I have an idea." Myotismon said. He grabbed him and started flying.

"Whoa!" Ross shouted as Myotismon carried him on his back while flying and Myotismon was smiling with joy. "This is off the hook."

'Strange I feel something I never felt before.' Myotismon thought.

"Hey is there anything else you can do?" Ross said.

"Perhaps, but I must warn you I never did them while I was carrying someone before." Myotismon said as he flew up.

"Yeah!" Ross shouted.

…

The Digidestine

All the digidestine got together to discuss what Gatomon has been feeling.

"Okay Gatomon just tell us what you've been feeling." Izzy said.

"I can't really explain it. It just feels like that there's something out there. I feel like that I'm going to encounter something I encounter before." Gatomon said.

"I felt something like that." Ken said.

"Really when?" Davis said.

"Around the time Oikawa came around. I remembered seeing him at my brother's funeral and the next thing you know Malomyotismon came around." Ken said.

"Kari have you felt anything?" Tai said.

"Not really." Kari said.

"What about all of our digivices?" Joe said.

"Yeah they went off louder than Joe's pager for when he's late for a test." Gomamon said.

"Izzy what did that mean?" Matt said.

"I have no idea. They go off for many reasons." Izzy said. Then Gatomon looked like her hairs were standing on ends.

"Hey Gatomon what's wrong?" Sora said.

"That feeling is back. I just had a cold shiver down my spine." Gatomon said.

"Really just like that?" Mimi said.

"That's just weird." Veemon said and looked and when he did he saw something fly over them. "Hey guys I just saw something fly over us and it didn't look like a bird."

"Let's check it out." Tai said as they followed it. Myotismon landed and let Ross down.

"That was the most amazing thing." Ross said.

"You never flew before have you?" Myotismon said.

"No, but wow." Ross said. The digidestine arrived and were stun when they saw Myotismon.

"Myotismon no way." Matt said.

"I knew there was something wrong." Gatomon said.

"How is it he's alive?" Cody said.

"We destroyed him when he was Malomyotismon." T.K. said.

"He even seems to have taken a boy." Patamon said.

"Well let's get him out of there." Davis said as they headed for them.

"It's getting late we should head home." Ross said.

"Alright Myotismon we found you." Tai said as they saw them.

"You children!" Myotismon said.

"Myotismon do you know them?" Ross said.

"I do, you might want to take cover." Myotismon said. "What's wrong you never saw a ghost from the past before?"

"Then you won't mind if we break your neck." Davis said.

"Alright guys let's make sure this monster never comes back." Tai said as they all got their digivices ready.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to….Zudomon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquailamon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to…..Paildramon"

"Aquailamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to…..Silphymon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Well then children bring it on." Myotismon said. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon came at him, but he moved out of the way.

"Got you." Shakkoumon said as he grabbed him from behind.

"Think again." Myotismon said as he broke free and pounded him. Silphymon flew up to him and grabbed his arms where the other pushed back.

"How is it you're alive?" Silphymon said.

"I don't really know myself, but I won't be defeated again." Myotismon said. He flipped kicked Silphymon down. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon flew up at him and they tried attacking, but he was able to avoid them both.

"We've defeated you before and we'll do it again." Wargreymon said.

"You won't get away with whatever you're up to." Metalgarurumon said as he bit down on his cape and tossed him. Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, and Megakabuterimon charged at him and they all tried to attack, but he was able to avoid them all.

"**Nightmare Claw**."

"Quick get back." Lillymon said and they moved out of the way.

"Combine you're attacks." Garudamon said.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

Their attacks combined that blasted Myotismon back because he couldn't withstood the combine power. When Myotismon tried to get up Paildramon was ready to fire his blasters.

"This will end it." Paildramon said.

"No stop!" Ross said he got in front of Myotismon with his arms out.

"What are you doing?" Myotismon said.

"Hey man get out of the way." Davis said.

"Why are you attacking my partner?" Ross said. That surprised all of them.

"You're what!?" Tai said.

"My name is Ross and this is my partner Myotismon. Why are you attacking us?" Ross said.

"Myotismon has a partner!" T.K. said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Myotismon said.

"Yeah these people are whacked." Ross said as he grabbed him and flew off.

"I don't believe it a digidestine who's partner is Myotismon." Kari said.

"How can this be?" Cody said.

…..

Ross And Myotismon

Ross and Myotismon landed when they knew it was safe.

"What was that about? Myotismon do you know them?" Ross said.

"In a way." Myotismon said and then he felt something going on.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"I sense something is coming." Myotismon said. The digidestine were still figuring out what was going on.

"I don't get it. How can Myotismon have a partner?" T.K. said. Then their digivices started going off.

"What's going on?" Davis said. Then a power geyser erupted from the top of a building.

"Guys that looks like some kind of digital gate." Izzy said.

To Be Continued


	3. Archer Striker

Chapter 3: Archer Striker

The digidestine ran to the building that Izzy claimed a digital gate was opening up at the top of.

"Up there." Tai said.

"Tentomon flyup and see if you can get view on what kind of digimon is up there." Izzy said.

"If you say so, but if it shoots at me I'm out." Tentomon said as he flew up. When he arrived the gate closed and standing in the middle of the roof was a Sagittarimon. "That's strange." He flew down, but Sagittarimon stand on the edge and ready an arrowed.

"**Judgment Arrow**." Sagitarrimon launched an arrow that hit Tentomon's wing and threw him off balance and fell.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said and caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. The digimon up there is Sagittarimon." Tentomon said. Izzy brought out his computer.

"Who's Sagittarimon?" Davis said.

"Found it. Sagittarimon is a digimon that has a good eye for when it comes to his arrow for his Judgment Arrow attack." Izzy said.

"Maybe he's here to find his partner." Yolei said. Sagittarimon stand from the top of the building and started firing his arrows.

"Or not he's starting to wreck the place." Matt said.

"We need to stop him." T.K. said. "We can use Nefertimon and Pegasusmon to tie him up. Then the other digimon can get up there and finish him."

"Good idea, but we should see what he wants." Cody said.

"Ready guys?" T.K. said.

"Let's do it." Patamon said.

"I'm ready." Gatomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon, Flying Hope."

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nefertimon, The Angel of Light."

"Best to use the digimon that can fly. Davis, Ken you two stay down here for back up." Tai said.

"Got it." Ken said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"Now's not the time to argue." Tai said. "The rest of you go." They nodded.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…..Aquailamon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

All the flying digimon flew up to the building where Sagittarimon was ready for them.

"First distract him." Pegasusmon said.

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Blast Rings**."

They all attacked to try and push him back until Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were ready.

"Ready?" Nefertimon said.

"Now!" Pegasusmon said.

"**Golden Noose**." They both had the gold lasso ready and flew around and had him tied up.

"Alright we got him." Kabuterimon said, but Sagittarimon broke through it like it was nothing.

"What!" T.K. said.

"**Judgment Arrow**." Sagittarimon fired the arrow at Pegasusmon and with his guard down he had him dedigivolve back to Patamon and T.K. caught him.

"How could that not work?" T.K. said.

"Whoa look at this." Izzy said. "Sagittarimon is an armor digivolved form of Veemon through the digiegg of hope. Power from that like Pegasusmon will have no effect on him."

"Then all of Pegasusmon's attack won't work." T.K. said.

"We still got the others." Sora said.

"Alright everyone attack." Birdramon said. Kabuterimon slammed his claws down, but Sagittarimon moved out of the way. Birdramon flew at him, but he ducked down and Birdramon ran into Kabuterimon and he launched both arrows knocking them out and off the building.

"**Flower Cannon**."

Lillymon launched her attack, but Sagittarimon jumped over it and launched another arrow bringing her down. Nefertimon pushed him back, but he managed to grab her and slammed her on the edge.

"The way he's fighting." Nefertimon said.

"**Cat's Eye Beam**."

Sagittarimon blocked the attack.

"**Meteor Gallop**."

Sagittarimon jumped and slammed his feet down on Nefertimon causing her to fall with some rocks with him jumping back on the roof.

"Kari look out!" Davis said and got her out of the way.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"It's okay I got her." Tai said as he had Gatomon in his arms. "Time for the rest of you to get in there."

"Hey you guys need help?" They turned and saw Ross and Myotismon.

"Not from you." Matt said.

"Really from the looks of it you need it." Ross said.

"We can handle this just fine." Yolei said.

"I don't know this guy look strong." Joe said.

"Joe you really want help from Myotismon?" Mimi said.

"We can handle this." Cody said.

"Alright time for the rest of you." Tai said.

"But only Stingmon and Exveemon can fly other than Metalgreymon, but this guy can take on an ultimate." Joe said.

"Then get him to come down here so we can attack together." Tai said.

"We're on it." Davis said.

"Let's do it." Ken said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Alright here's the plan you two fly up there and get him to come down here so the rest of us can finish him off." Tai said.

"Got it." Exveemon said.

"No problem." Stingmon said.

"Look out more arrows." Ross said and more arrows were being launched.

"Ross out of the way." Myotismon said as he grabbed him out of the way. 'Did I really just save a human?' Myotismon thought.

"Get up there and stop him." Davis said.

"We're on it." Exveemon said and they flew up. Exveemon flew up to give an uppercut, but Sagittarimon moved to his right. Exveemon grabbed him. "Stingmon now."

"I got him." Stingmon said, but Sagittarimon lifted his front legs up and kicked him. He grabbed one of his stingers and stung Exveemon forcing him to let go.

"Ow!"

"You sure you don't want my help? Myotismon can even the odds." Ross said.

"We don't want Myotismon's help. He's evil." T.K. said.

"You are whacked. Myotismon isn't evil I trust him." Ross said.

"You trust me?" Myotismon said.

"That's right you're my friend." Ross said.

"**Spiking Strike**." Stingmon tried to strike him, but he moved out of the way.

"**Judgment Arrow**." Sagittarimon shot him in the side and knocked him off the building and dedigivolved.

"Wormmon!" Ken said as he caught him. Sagittarimon jumped and landed on Exveemon.

"That's it get up there whether if they want our help or not and take him down." Ross said.

"I'm on it." Myotismon said and flew up. When Sagittarimon was ready to fire an arrow at Exveemon's face until Myotismon came and pounded him.

"Did Myotismon really just help us?" Sora said.

"You really helped me?" Exveemon said.

"I know what you may think of me, but for your sake you better put that aside. Only by working together can we stop him." Myotismon said. Exveemon didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was right.

"Kari." Gatomon said weakly as she woke up and whispered something to her.

"Guys we have a chance. Gatomon says he always wait for his opponents to attack so he can see an opening." Kari said.

"But what if two attack at the exact same time." Ross said.

"That could work." Izzy said.

"Listen dude, what's your name?" Ross said.

"Davis."

"Listen Davis we have to tell Exveemon and Myotismon to attack at the exact same time." Ross said.

"Got it." Davis said.

"Davis you're not really going to listen to him." Cody said.

"We don't have a choice." Davis said.

"Myotismon listen you and Exveemon have to attack at the same time." Ross said.

"You got that Exveemon?" Davis said.

"Got it." Exveemon said.

"When I give the word." Myotismon said. Myotismon got behind Sagittarimon and tried to pound him, but he blocked it so Exveemon came in and pounded him aside. "Now!"

"**V-Laser**."

"**Grizzly Wing**." They both launched their attacks side by side and at the same time. Sagittarimon couldn't attack and got hit hard and blew to data.

"Alright you guys!" Davis said. They both flew down and Exveemon dedigivolved. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Myotismon."

"Don't thank him Davis." Tai said.

"What gives we just helped you?" Ross said.

"Forget it Ross let's just go." Myotismon said as they left.

"He's got to be up to something." Matt said.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Davis thought.

To Be Continued…

With the help of Myotismon the digidestine defeated Sagittarimon, but where did he come from? Answeres to come on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Digging The Subway

Chapter 4: Digging The Subway

After the fight with Sagittarimon all the digidestine headed home, but Davis was still wide awake.

'I can't get that Ross guy out of my head. He stands up for Myotismon. I don't think he knows what he has done.' Davis thought.

"Davis can't you fall asleep yet?" Veemon said.

"I can't I keep thinking about that Ross. I don't think he knows the truth about Myotismon. Yet Myotismon didn't attack us when he had the chance." Davis said.

"What about when we first ran across them?" Veemon said.

"That was more us attacking them." Davis said. "I think in the morning we got to find out more about this guy, just try and talk to them."

…..

The Subway

In the subway people were just minding their own business, but while one train was running a power geyser opened up in front of it and a claw grabbed it and stopped it from running. The digimon had a brown and orange human body and one human arm with scorpion legs and scorpion claw. Sora and Matt were down there with Mat having his arm around her.

"After I show you this place how about we head back to your place." Matt said.

"Sounds great." Sora said.

"Hold up a sec. I hear something." Biyomon saw and the digimon was running down the tracks.

"What kind of digimon is that?" Sora said.

"I don't know." Matt said.

"**Spiking Claw**." The digimon fired spikes from his claw that almost hit innocent people.

"Whoever he is he can't be up to any good. You call the others in case we need help I'll follow him." Matt said.

"Be careful." Sora said.

"Gabumon digivolve to…..Garurumon"

Matt hopped on Garurumon and went after the strange digimon.

"I better call Izzy to find out what we're dealing with." Sora said as she dialed up Izzy on her phone.

"Hello." Izzy said back at his home working on his computer.

"Izzy it's Sora. Listen there's a digimon down in the subway and is attacking. Matt went after him." Sora said.

"Do you know the name of the digimon?" Izzy said.

"No." Sora said.

"Then give me a description." Izzy said.

"He's orange and brown with scorpion legs, a scorpion claw, and a human body and arm." Sora said.

"Scorpion legs, claw, human body and arm." Izzy said fitting the description on his computer. "I found it. His name is Stonedigmon. He's an ultimate where his claw can cut through solid rock and can launch spikes for his Spiking Claw. Down in the subway only Davis's group can really help there. I'll contact them."

"Hurry before innocent people get hurt." Sora said. Meanwhile Garurumon and Matt chased Stonedigmon down.

"There he is sick him boy." Matt said.

"**Howling Blaster**." Garurumon launched his attacked that got his attention and blocked it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt said. Stonedigmon just laughed and attacked with his claw, but Garurumon moved out of the way.

"**Scorpion Crush**." He reached with his claw and it became razor sharp. Garurumon moved out of the way again.

"**Spiking Claw**." He launched his spikes and knocked Garurumon down.

"I think he's an ultimate." Garurumon said.

"Then you're gonna have to digivolve again." Matt said.

"Garurumon digivolve to….Weregarurumon" Weregarurumon jumped at Stonedigmon and they both were pushing the other back.

"Keep fighting Weregarurumon." Matt said. Weregarurumon pushed back.

"**Wolf Claw**." Weregarurumon launched his claw attack that blasted Stonedigmon back. Stonedigmon grabbed a rock chunk with his wall and tossed it Weregarurumon and made a run for it.

"Hey where're you going?" Matt said.

"Let's get after him." Weregarurumon said. They chased him down to another station, but Digimon came through the wall and blocked him off.

"Sorry did I block your path." Digmon said.

"Matt we're here." T.K. said as he, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Cody came in on Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and Stingmon.

"About time you showed up." Matt said. "Hey where's Davis?"

"We don't know, but he can't be far." Ken said.

"**Star Shower**."

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Gold Rush**."

"**Eagle Eyes**."

Stonedigmon dug his way through the ground avoiding the attacks.

"**Spiking Strike**."

Stingmon struck his stingers in the ground trying to strike, but Stonedigmon grabbed him and gave him a good toss.

"Matt be careful this one is strong." Matt said.

"I know Izzy told us he was an ultimate." Ken said. 'This guy is powerful, where is Davis?' He thought.

….

Ross

Ross and Myotismon were having a normal day at the park.

"Must be so bad for you, you got to stay in the shade all the time." Ross said with Myotismon under some trees.

"Now you know why I prefer to go out at night." Myotismon said.

"Hey!" Ross turned around and saw Davis and Veemon.

"You again, what you came to fight again?" Ross said.

"I don't want to fight I just want to talk." Davis said.

"Okay." Ross said.

"Listen about us attacking you and your partner we were just surprised." Davis said. "You see Myotismon was an enemy of my friends."

"An enemy?" Ross said.

"Yes four years ago Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and Kari fought him and after that me, Ken, Yolei, and Cody with Kari and T.K. fought him as Malomyotismon. He tried to spread darkness over this world and the digital world." Davis said and Ross turned to Myotismon.

"Myotismon that's no true is it?" Ross said and Myotismon turned from him.

"It's the truth." Myotismon said. "Four years ago I came to the real world searching to destroy the eighth digidestine which was your friend Kari. Her partner Gatomon was my servant. I wanted to rule both worlds and spread darkness, but that's changed since I met you."

"Me?" Ross said and Myotismon faced him.

"Yes thanks to you I now see the joys of friendship something I never felt before." Myotismon said and Ross placed his arms on him.

"We learn and help from each other, friends always do. No matter what you'll always be my partner." Ross said.

"I guess people even evil digimon can change." Davis said. Myotismon than felt something and placed his hand on the ground.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"I feel tremors coming from underground." Myotismon said.

"What like an earthquake?" Ross said. Then Davis checked his D-Terminal.

"Ross we might need your help. There's a digimon attacking the subway." Davis said.

"You actually want my help?" Ross said.

"Yeah now that I see you and Myotismon aren't really evil." Davis said and Ross smiled.

…

The Subway

The digidestine continued to fight Stonedigmon off.

"A quick pest isn't he?" Digmon said.

"As long as we're down here Nefertimon and I can't dedigivolve and I can't become Aquailamon to form Silphymon." Halsemon said.

"**Spiking Claw**." Stonedigmon launched his spikes again, but they moved out of the way. Then Raidramon and Myotismon came down.

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Crimson Lightning**." They both attacked, but he jumped.

"What's he doing here?" Yolei said.

"It's okay guys he's good." Davis said.

"I can tell this guys is quick on his feet." Ross said.

"Hold him still and we'll finish him." Myotismon said.

"Do it guys." Raidramon said.

"If you say so." Nefertimonmon said.

"**Golden Noose**." Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon tied him up and he couldn't break free.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

"**Thunder Blast**." They combined into a spiral and knocked him down.

"Now talk." Myotismon said as he placed his foot on him. "Why are you here? Are you in league with Sagittarimon?" Stonedigmon just laughed.

"We are known as the Dyvas." Stonedigmon said. "There are twelve of us and yes I am."

"You mean there are ten more of you guys?" Ross said.

"We have come to destroy your world for our master." Stonedigmon said.

"Who's your master?" Myotismon said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Stonedigmon said and turned to data.

"The Dyvas, what is going on?" Davis said.

To Be Continued…

Who are the Dyvas and who is the master that they serve? Questions that maybe answered on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Charge Bull

Chapter 5: Charge Bull

"You can't be serious Davis. Myotismon is a good guy." T.K. said as Davis told the others what he heard from Myotismon and Ross.

"Look guys I know it may be crazy." Davis said.

May be I say it's unbelievable." Yolei said.

Guys I'm telling youMyotismon has changed." Davis said.

"We are going to need his and Ross's help against the Dyvas." Veemon said.

"Have you forgotten that he destroyed Arukenimon and Mummymon?" Cody said.

"Or that he manipulated Oikawa." Yolei said.

"I know, but now he knows the joy of friendship." Davis said.

"Trust me he'll never change." Gatomon said.

"Ken you're with me on this right?" Davis said.

"Davis usually I take your side, but this is the same monster that controlled me." Ken said. "Look we'll talk about it more on the camping trip. You're grandparents still taking us?"

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." T.K. said as they left and when they were gone. When they were gone Davis had a grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Veemon said.

"I have a plan that will get them to see that Myotismon has changed. First I got to see where Ross lives." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Davis and his friends were packing up with two vans and Davis's grandparents.

"Are you kids all packed?" Davis's grandma said.

"We'll all set." Kari said.

"Davis did you bring fresh underwear?" His grandma said.

"Grandma don't embarrass me in front of my friends." Davis said.

"Well let's hit the road." Yolei said.

"Hey wait for me." They all saw Ross and Myotismon running towards them and Ross had a backpack.

"What's he doing here?" Cody said.

"Hey you made it." Davis said.

"Thanks for inviting us Davis." Ross said.

"You invited them?!" Yolei said.

"You guys get to see for yourself Myotismon has changed." Davis said.

"I'm not familiar with this camping." Myotismon said.

"We're just going to be spending a day out in the wild. It will be fun." Ross said.

"Well let's go kids. Creatures in one van kids in the other." Davis's grandpa said. They all jumped in and were off.

…..

The Woods

While the digidestine were on their way a power geyser erupt in the woods and a digimon that was like a centaur, but with a bull body, bull head, and a red chest plate with red wrist bands with his horns forming a circle. The digidestine arrived at a hut and the others weren't so happy.

"So Davis have you gone camping before?" Ross said.

"Lots of times. You?" Davis said.

"Only once with my brother and my Dad." Ross said.

"Yeah now you have your evil partner to protect you." T.K. said.

"What's his problem?" Ross said.

"I guess they don't like the fact I invited you." Ross said.

"It's really because of me after all the things I've done." Myotismon said.

"But you're not the same person anymore." Ross said.

"They just need to see it to believe it." Davis said. Meanwhile the others were talking.

"I can't believe Davis invited them." Cody said.

"Does he really think we'll ever by that he's good?" Yolei said. "Of all the crazy and stupid things he's done this takes the cake."

"I've known Myotismon for as long as I can remember. No way Davis will ever convince me." Gatomon said.

"Okay guys I know that we all don't like that Myotismon is here, but let's try to have some fun here." Kari said. They all tried to have some fun, but Myotismon hardly joined them. They went fishing, heated some marshmallows, did some hiking. It got later and the digidestine were looking out into the night sky.

"Wow I never saw how beautiful the stars can be." Ross said.

"Come on guys the best view is up here." Davis said. He led them to a cliff where they saw the city lighted up.

"Wow that's amazing." Yolei said.

"The lights are so pretty." Patamon said.

"Amazing isn't it Myotismon?" Ross said.

"I guess." Myotismon said.

"You think it would be better if it was dark out." Gatomon said. Ross noticed his digivice started going off.

"What's this?" Ross said and followed the signal. Davis spotted him and followed him.

"Hey where are you going?" Davis said.

"My digivice is picking up some kind of signal." Ross said and they spotted the bull digimon. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Ross said.

"You think he's a Dyva?" Davis said.

"Maybe, but he doesn't seem to be doing anything. Best to leave him alone." Ross said. When they were gone the digimon started storing energy in his horns.

"**Horn Cannon**." It launched an energy blast from its horns and attacked the city. He then looked to his left and spotted them.

…

The Next Day

When it was morning the digidestine decided to take a swim in a river.

"Wawho!" Davis screamed as he jumped in splashing water on the digimon and his friends.

"Nice one." Ken said.

"Hey Myotismon come on in." Ross said.

"I rather not." Myotismon said.

"It's just some water." Davis said as he dived down.

"Here we come." Yolei said as she and Kari dived in.

"Ooh a little cold." Kari said. Davis lifted her and spun her around.

"How's this?" Davis said with both of them laughing.

"Come on Myotismon its fun." Veemon said.

"Veemon if he doesn't want in he doesn't want in." Hawkmon said.

"I think we have more important things to worry about." Myotismon said as he pointed across the river and they saw the bull digimon.

"Hey that's the digimon Ross and I saw last night." Davis said.

"I know that digimon." Myotismon said. "His name is Taurtauromon. He's an ultimate level digimon that stores energy in his horns for his Horn Cannon attack."

"**Bull Fist**." He launched a bull shaped blast from his fist, but they moved out of the way.

"He didn't do anything last night. Why is he attacking now?" Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"He was just staring out at the city last night." Ross said.

"I think he was just observing." Ken said. Taurtauromon started to run off.

"I'll go after him." Myotismon said.

"I'll go with you." Veemon said as they both ran after him.

"Let's get changed and go after them." T.K. said.

…..

The Lake

Veemon and Myotismon followed Tartauromon down to the lake and started fighting.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

"**Horn Cannon**."

Their attacks collided.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon bumped his head, but Taurtauromon pushed him aside.

"Stay back Veemon until Davis gets here you're no match for him." Myotismon said. Taurtauromon charged and pushed Myotismon back, but Myotismon held his ground. Silphymon flew in from the back.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon blasted Tartauromon from the back with the others arriving with Stingmon and Shakkoumon.

"Veemon get ready." Davis said.

"I'm all set." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon."

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon started blasting at him, but Taurtauromon blocked it with his arms.

"**Horn Cannon**."

Tartauromon launched his blast at the others, but Myotismon stepped in and took the hit.

"Myotismon!" Ross said.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Myotismon said.

"Shakkoumon toss him in the lake." Paildramon said. Shakkoumon grabbed Taurtauromon and tossed him in the lake. "Attack!"

"**Desperado Blaster**!"

"**Static Force**!"

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Their attacks combined and destroyed Taurtauromon.

"Nice work everyone." Davis said. After the battle they all headed back to the hut with it becoming night.

"Oh there you kids are." Davis's grandma said.

"Dinner is just about ready." Davis grandpa said.

"Thanks grandpa." Davis said.

"Hey Myotismon listen I just want to say thanks for saving us back there, but it's going to take more to convince us you changed." T.K. said.

"I figured." Myotismon said.

"Well we're heading in the right direction." Davis said and they all walked on ahead.

"That's what he thinks." Myotismon turned to Gatomon.

"You might have Davis and Veemon convinced you've changed, but you and I know both know what you're really like." Gatomon said. "So let me tell you, you take one step back, give me a reason to show you can't be trusted and I'll be there to end you permanently." She walked ahead after that.

To Be Continued….

Gatomon has made it clear that she doesn't trust Myotismon, but can she get over that to defeat the Dyvas? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Sea Digimon By The Sea Shore

Chapter 6: Sea Digimon By The Sea Shore

"Here Ross." Davis said giving Ross a D-Terminal.

"What is this thing Davis?" Ross said.

"A D-Terminal we can use this to stay in contact by sending e-mails to each other. We use these all the times." Davis said.

"Wow thanks Davis." Ross said. "Hey Myotismon isn't this thing cool." Myotismon just ignored him as his mind was on something else.

'The Dyvas I feel like I know them, but how I've never seen them before the fights we had with them.' Myotismon thought.

"Hello is anyone home?" Ross said waving his hand in front of his face and snapping him out of it.

"What?" Myotismon said.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Myotismon said.

"This is great Davis I feel like I'm a part of you and your group." Ross said.

"Ross even though the others have a problem with Myotismon you are one of us." Davis said. "I'll catch up with you later I got to go."

"Later." Ross said as Davis went off.

…

Davis

"Davis are you sure it was a good idea to give Ross a D-Terminal?" Veemon said.

"Veemon Myotismon is good now and Ross is one of us. I trust him." Davis said.

"How can you trust him so easily?" They turned and saw Gatomon.

"Gatomon what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Isn't Kari with you?" Veemon said.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you alone." Gatomon said. "How can you trust Myotismon so easily? You have no idea what he's capable of."

"I have an idea and he's using that to help us." Davis said.

"He's evil that's all he'll ever be." Gatomon said.

"You guys had a hard time trusting Ken." Veemon said.

"That's different since Ken thought it was all data. Myotismon actually took lives." Gatomon said remembering what happened to Wizardmon.

"Look I know you have a hard time trusting him since you use to work for him, but we need Myotismon's help you saw how strong those first three Dyvas were and they could get stronger." Davis said.

"I'm keeping my eye on him and I won't stop them from helping us, but don't think I trust them." Gatomon said. "If anything does happen and Myotismon is responsible for it, it will be on your heads for trusting them." After that she walked away.

"Ouch." Veemon said.

"Veemon I know she's a cat and cats to some people are cute and cuddly, but what do you see in her?" Davis said.

"I could ask the same for you and Kari." Veemon said.

"That's different, Kari is cute and cuddly to everyone." Davis said.

….

The Harbor

Down in the ocean a power geyser opened up and two digimon came through it. One was a Depthmon and the other was a big silver fish with two heads. Up on shore Myotismon was just staring out to sea.

"Myotismon what's going on with you?" Ross said.

"Ross I feel like I know the Dyvas." Myotismon said. "I feel like I've met them somewhere before, but I don't know how I've never seen them before."

"Best not to tell the others that or they might think you're responsible for this." Ross said. Down in the water four eyes were staring at them. Myotismon sensed it.

"There's something in the water." Myotismon said.

"I should get the others." Ross said as he reached for his D-Terminal, but out of the corner of his eye saw a girl with pigs tails braid, blonde hair, and a simple white shirt and yellow shorts come at him, but moved out of the way as he saw she tried to reach for his D-Terminal. "What do you think you're doing?"

"**Double Pulse**." Two orbs came from the water, but Myotismon backed out of the way. Then the two digimon came out.

"Listen girl whoever you are get out of here." Ross said. The girl showed no emotion and ran off. "Myotismon who are they?"

"That is Depthmon an armor digimon that dives down the ocean and catches things with his Sargasso Drag and his Bubble Bombs." Myotismon said. "The other is Pisairomon an ultimate where it stores water in both heads for his Double Pulse."

"So you're the Myotismon that has been causing trouble for us." Depthmon said.

"Well now it's payback time." Pisairomon said.

"That's what you think." Myotismon said as went into attack, but they both dived down. Pisairomon jumped and slapped him with his tail and into the water.

"We might need a bath after this one or else we'll be smelling like fish." Ross said.

"**Sargasso Drag**." Depthmon created a whirlpool and dragged him down.

"Davis there are two digimon by the ocean. Need help." Ross said in a message and sent it. Down in the water Depthmon got a hold of Myotismon until he ran out of air.

"Now I got you and won't let you go." Depthmon said.

'That's what you think." Myotismon said.

"**Double Pulse**."

Pisairomon launched his attack, but Myotismon turned around having the attack hit Depthmon and got free. He emerged from the water.

"Are you alright?" Ross said.

"I'm fine." Myotismon said.

"Just hold on, Davis and the others will be here soon." Ross said.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Depthmon said as they emerged.

"I'm not going to lose to some fish." Myotismon said.

"Who are you calling fish?" Depthmon said.

"**Bubble Bombs**." He launched bubbles that exploded on contact when they hit.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

Myotismon launched his bats, but they dived down again.

"Ross!" He turned to the sky and saw Davis and the others arriving.

"You made it." Ross said.

"Where are the digimon?" Yolei said.

"They're both underwater." Ross said.

"Leave that to Cody and Submariemon." T.K. said. In the water they saw that the others arrived.

"So they sent in help." Pisairomon said. Depthmon kept his eyes on Exveemon.

"Is that really an Exveemon?" Depthmon said.

"Heads up we got company." Pisairomon said and they saw Submariemon

"We got them now." Cody said.

"Shall we blow them out of the water?" Submariemon said.

"Go for it." Cody said.

"**Oxygen Torpedoes**."

"You must be kidding." Depthmon said as he took the attack head on.

"He didn't even try to move." Cody said. When the smoke cleared he was unharmed.

"Look at that he's not even hurt." Submariemon said. Then Cody saw Pisairomon heading their way from the left.

"Look out." Cody said, but was pushed back "Try attacking again."

"**Oxygen Torpedoes**."

"Depthmon!" Pisairomon said.

"I got it." Depthmon said as he blocked the attack and wasn't hurt.

"Quick let's get out of here something's not right." Cody said so they headed back up on surface.

"Submariemon you must pull back." Myotismon said.

"Why?" Submariemon said.

"Depthmon is a digimon of reliability like you. It's like with Saggitarimon and Pegasusmon your attacks are useless." Myotismon said.

"Oh I get it." Submariemon said and both of them emerged.

"You cannot defeat us." Depthmon said.

"As long as they're in the water we can't reach them." Ross said.

"Wait the water." Ken said.

"Ken what are you thinking?" Stingmon said.

"It's simple we get them out of the water." Ken said.

"I get it that way they can't get away." Aquailamon said.

"Myotismon use your Crimson Lightning." Ken said.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Myotismon wrapped around them and pulled them out of the water.

"Attack now."

"**Star Shower**."

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Spiking Strike**."

They all attacked and pushed them back.

"Myotismon let's finish them together." Exveemon said.

"If you say so." Myotismon said.

'It is an Exveemon.' Depthmon thought.

"I'm not going to lose to land lovers." Pisairomon said.

"**Double Pulse**."

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Myotismon used his whips to stop the attack.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

"**V-Laser**." Both attacks were launched and both Depthmon and Pisairomon were gone.

"Way to go everyone." Davis said.

"Wish Pisairomon was still here so we could have fish sticks." Exveemon joked, but no one really laughed. In the water a tail came up.

…

Davis

It became night and Veemon and Davis were heading home.

"How does fish sound for dinner?" Veemon said.

"You have to be kidding." Davis said, but they were being followed.

…

Ross

"So Myotismon did you feel like you knew those two?" Ross said.

"I did. I don't know how?" Myotismon said.

"Freaky." Ross said.

"The Dyvas might know something about me, but what is the question." Myotismon said.

"Who knows what they could be going on?" Ross said.

….

Davis

"You're alive!" Davis said as he and Veemon encountered Depthmon.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Depthmon said.

"What do you want?" Veemon said.

"I didn't know there was another Veemon here." Depthmon said. "Why do you work for this human?"

"He's my friend." Veemon said.

"Well Veemon I could use someone like you. You see we are the same since I digivolve from the digiegg of reliability from you." Depthmon said.

"You're the same as me!?" Veemon said.

"We'll stay in touch so. We could use someone like you." Depthmon said and slithered away like a snake.

To Be Continued…

What does Depthmon want with Veemon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Battle Of Evolution

Chapter 7: Battle Of Evolutions

"What do you think Depthmon wants?" Davis said.

"I have no idea. First Sagittarimon and now Depthmon and they're both evolutions of mine." Veemon said.

"Don't worry about it I'm just going to tell the others that Depthmon is alive and we'll take care of him." Davis said as he headed for the bathroom. Meanwhile Veemon was looking out the window starring out at the night sky thinking what Depthmon said.

"Well Veemon I could use someone like you. You see we are the same since I digivolve from the digiegg of reliability from you." Depthmon said in his head. When Davis came out Veemon was gone.

"Veemon? Veemon!" Davis said.

…

Veemon

Veemon was walking around the city looking for Depthmon.

"Depthmon where are you!" Veemon said.

"I'm right here." He turned and faced him.

"So have you thought about what I said, will you join me?" Depthmon said.

"Give me one good reason why I should betray my friends and work with you." Veemon said.

"Let's talk in private." Depthmon said and he lead the way with Veemon following.

….

Davis

Davis was running around the city trying to find Veemon, but he already believes that he might be with Depthmon.

"Veemon where are you!?" Davis said.

"Davis?" He turned and faced Kari and T.K.

"What are you doing out here?" Kari said.

"I could ask you the same." Davis said not liking they were out at night together.

"I was just finishing some late basketball practice and Kari was with me." T.K. said.

"Davis what's going on?" Kari said.

"It's Veemon I can't find him. Somehow Depthmon survived and wants something from Veemon." Davis said.

"Depthmon is alive!" T.K. said.

"What does he want from Veemon?" Kari said.

"I don't know join him or something. He says he's one of Veemon's digivolved forms." Davis said.

"Just calm down Davis we're find him." T.K. said.

"Let's get the others and start searching. They have to be by the water." Kari said.

"Probable not. Depthmon can come up on land and move around." Davis said.

"Then we better search high and low." T.K. said.

…..

A Stadium

Depthmon lure Veemon into a stadium so that they can talk in private.

"Alright now just what is it you want to talk about?" Veemon said.

"Veemon trust me when I tell you, you don't need these humans." Depthmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Veemon said.

"It's not every day I get to meet one of my own. There are so few of us remaining, but you've only seen the eastern hemisphere." Depthmon said. "Chances there are more in the other sectors in the digital world."

"Others?" Veemon said.

"Veemon I can convince my master or you to join us. Haven't you felt lonely not meeting another of our kind?" Depthmon said. "We could see them all. Come with me Veemon and you could find them all."

"Maybe, but what about Davis?" Veemon said.

"The human? Our master will have him enslaved with all humans or worse." Depthmon said.

"Worse!? Who is you master?" Veemon said.

"Someone who uses the power of darkness and will conquer this world and the digital world." Depthmon said.

"You want me to betray my friends and work for you. Forget it." Veemon said.

"You would dare give up the chance that you could find your own kind just to protect these humans." Depthmon said. "Veemon either you join us or I will destroy you."

"Then I choose to stand with the humans." Veemon said and Depthmon hit him with his tail.

"You fool!" Depthmon said. "You would rather be destroyed than find your kind. Without me you're alone Veemon."

"**Grizzly Wing**."

The bat swarm pushed him back. Veemon turned around and saw the others.

"Veemon!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Veemon said. "You're wrong Depthmon. I have Davis and the others."

"Then you will be destroyed with them." Depthmon said ready to fight.

"Davis digivolve me to Flamedramon." Veemon said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Flamedramon is a fire type digimon and Depthmon is a water type." Hawkmon said.

"I know that and I don't want you guys to get involved." Veemon said.

"This is crazy. Myotismon finish him off." Ross said.

"With pleasure." Myotismon said.

"No this is between me and him." Veemon said. Davis could see that this was something Veemon wanted.

"Guys let Veemon do this." Davis said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon The Fire of Courage."

"Ah it's marvelous to see a fellow armor digimon. Too bad I have to destroy you." Depthmon said. "Should be interesting with us being opposite elements." They both ran in and tried to push the other back.

"You won't win this battle." Flamedramon said as he kicked him.

"You will perish Flamedramon." Depthmon said as he slashed at him with his spike, but Flamedramon moved out of the way. "Once I'm done with you you're friends and your partner are next." Flamedramon jumped up to the scoreboard after another attack.

"No one threatens Davis or my friends." Flamedramon said.

"**Bubble Bombs**."

Depthmon launched the bubbles and it looked like it hit with an explosion and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"I've done it." Depthmon said.

"**Fire Rocket**."

He looked up and saw Flamedramon diving down in fire so he brought his arms up and blocked him. Flamedramon jumped down in front of him and struck him with his claw.

"Fool! My master will destroy you." Depthmon said just before he burst into data.

"Way to go Flamedramon!" Davis said.

"We heard him mention your own kind." Gatomon said.

"What was that about?" Yolei said.

"He made me an offer that we could find my own kind in other sectors of the digital world." Flamedramon said.

"I have heard that the Veemon species have been gone in the eastern half of the digital world." Myotismon said.

"So you turned it down." Davis said.

"Are you okay with that?" Kari said.

"Why would I work with a bubble head and his master, whoever it is, when I have you guys." Flamedramon said.

"Aw he loves us." Patamon said.

"Now that's a strong word." Flamedramon said feeling embarrassed.

"Hey I think I see red under that mask." Armadillomon said and they all laughed.

Veemon has decided to stay with the digdestine, but what more will the Dyvas have in store for them. Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Station Crab

Chapter 8: Station Crab

The digidestine were having a normal day and met up with Izzy to go over what they know about the Dyvas.

"Okay let's review what we got." Izzy said.

"We know that there are 12 Dyvas." T.K. said.

"We've already taken care of 5 of them." Kari said.

"So there are still seven of them out there." Myotismon said.

"Yeah that we know, you might considering you could be the ones sending them." Gatomon said.

"That's not nice you cat." Ross said.

"She's got a point how do we know he isn't the one sending them in." Cody said.

"Myotismon has helped take most of these guys down, why would he destroy his own men?" Ross said.

"He does that when he feels they are useless like how he did with a Pumpkinmon and a Gotsumon." T.K. said.

"Okay, but why attack him?" Ross said.

"Probably to try and trick us." Yolei said.

"Alright that's enough." Davis said.

"I seriously don't get why do you keep defending him." Yolei said.

"Enough already we're talking about the Dyvas." Izzy said

"Two of them were armor digimon and all the others were ultimate." Myotismon said.

"So the remaining Dyvas are probably armor or ultimate." Izzy said.

"Feels weird fighting other armor digimon. I thought Davis's group was the only ones with armor digimon." Tentomon said.

"Keep an eye out just in case the Dyvas make another attack." Izzy said and they all left.

"You know I really don't like that they keep accusing Myotismon the one behind this." Ross said.

"It's taking longer than I thought for them to see he has changed." Davis said.

"What did you expect from Kari, T.K., and Ken?" Veemon said. "Kari and T.K. fought him when they were kids and lost some digimon. Ken was controlled by him through that dark spore."

"I wouldn't expect them to trust me so easily." Myotismon said.

"Alright we'll catch you guys later. It's almost dinner at my place." T.K. said.

"Yeah I got to get home before it gets too late or my Mom will have a panic attack." Ken said and they all went their separate ways.

"My place is just down the street." Ross said.

"Alright see you later Ross." Davis said as he and Myotismon left Kari and Davis.

"Kari I'll catch up with you later there's something I have to take care of." Gatomon said and went down the same street.

"Where's she going?" Veemon said.

"Probably to talk to Myotismon." Kari said.

"Anyway Kari can we talk for a minute anyway?" Davis said.

"Sure." Kari said.

…

Ross

Ross and Mytoismon kept walking home and had Gatomon following them until Myotismon came to a stop.

"Ross you go on a head I'll catch up later." Myotismon said.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"Don't worry about me." Myotismon said.

"Well alright." Ross said as he headed home.

"Alright what do you want?" Myotismon said without even turning around.

"You could always tell when I was around." Gatomon said.

"Just tell me what it is you want. I already know you think I'm the one behind the Dyvas." Myotismon said.

"How is it you're okay with having a partner? Last time you let others do your dirty work." Gatomon said.

"Believe me when I tell you I've changed." Myotismon said turning to face her.

"I know you too well and you will never change." Gatomon said.

"What would I have to do to prove it?" Myotismon said.

"You want to know maybe you could help an old lady cross the street. Oh I know you could bring Wizardmon back." Gatomon said.

…..

Kari And Davis

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kari said.

"I know this may seem to have come out of nowhere, but I want to know what you know about Gatomon and Myotismon." Davis said.

"Why do you want to know that?" Kari said.

"If we're going to have to work together I need to know what happened between those two." Davis said.

"I don't what happened exactly, but from what Gatomon told me they have a long history." Kari said. "Gatomon was separated from Agumon and the others as an egg when Gennai took them to File Island. When she hatched she was waiting for me. When she started walking on her own Myotismon found her and they joined forces. After Gatomon found out I was her partner she tried to help us stop Myotismon, but it cost her, her closest friend."

"Patamon? He seems fine now." Davis said.

"I meant Wizardmon. He might be gone forever because he protected us from Myotismon four years ago." Kari said.

"Yeah Sora told us about that when his ghost came and warned us about Ken." Davis said.

"No wonder she doesn't trust Myotismon and may never will." Veemon said.

"What about you Kari? Everyone told me what they thought about Myotismon working with us, but you haven't." Davis said.

"At first I thought it was a bad idea." Kari said grabbing her arm. "Now I don't know. I'm going through so many emotions I felt years ago. He caused so much pain because he was looking for me and I felt like it was my fault. Then when he came back as Malomyotismon I felt terrified. I don't know how I feel about any of this." This time Davis didn't hesitate and grabbed her hand.

"Believe me when I tell you that you have no reason to feel any of that now." Davis said.

"How can you be so sure? When I look at him I feel the darkness and you know what that does to me. I'm afraid." Kari said staring to tear up. Then out of nowhere, he didn't even know where it came from or what he was thinking, Davis hugged her.

"It will be okay I promise." Davis said.

…

Myotismon And Gatomon

"I know you must be furious for what I did to Wizardmon." Myotismon said.

"Not just that you ruined so many lives." Gatomon said. Then a power geyser erupt right in front of them and six legs came out and it looked like a giant crab with legs 30ft tall emerged.

"What the heck?" Myotismon said.

"So this is the real world." The digimon said.

"What are you a spider?" Gatomon said.

"Can't you tell I'm a crab? I am Crustationmon."

"I've heard of him. Crustationmon is an ultimate digimon and doesn't let go what he grabs with his claws and washes things away with Tidal Claw." Myotismon said.

"You forgot that he's crabby." Gatomon said.

"I suppose you think that's funny." Crustationmon said. "I'll show you how crabby I can be." He reached out with his claws.

"Look out." Myotismon said as he grabbed Gatomon out of the way.

"What did you do that for?" Gatomon said.

"So you wouldn't get hurt." Myotismon said.

"Okay I'm not hurt so you can let go of me." Gatomon said as he put her down.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Myotismon said.

"Well time to see what this world is like." Crustationmon said and walked away.

"I don't think so." Myotismon said as he flew above him.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

He whipped him on the shell, but it did nothing.

"His shell is too hard." Myotismon said.

"Let me try." Gatomon said as she ran in to stop him.

"How annoying." Crustationmon said as he grabbed Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Myotismon said.

"You try and stop me and I'll crush her like a nut." Crustationmon said and kept moving.

"Myotismon!" He turned and saw the digidestine.

"Is that the digimon that came through that gate?" Ross said staring at Crustationmon.

"Yes and he has Gatomon." Myotismon said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Then let's cooked that crab." Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Hop one Kari." Davis said and Kari got on Exveemon and they went after them. Crustationmon stopped at a set of train tracks.

"Oh I wonder what this is for. Whatever it's in my way." Crustation said as he stomped down breaking the tracks.

"Don't you know it's not safe to stand in the tracks?" He turned and faced he others.

"Careful we could hurt Gatomon." Kari said.

"Not only that, his shell is so strong it will be hard to penetrate." Myotismon said.

"Hurry up and get me down." Gatomon said.

"Try and distract him I'll get Gatomon. Be careful though he's an ultimate." Myotismon said.

"Got it, Cody let's do this." T.K. said.

"Let's." Cody said.

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to…..Shakkoumon"

"Give me that cat." Shakkoumon said as he grabbed him down. Aquailamon, Exveemon, and Stingmon pounded away on his shell.

"Is this whole world annoying?" Crustationmon said. Myotismon grabbed a hold of his claw and started prying it open.

"I got you." Myotismon said as he reached for Gatomon.

"That's it!" Crustationmon said as he shouted and pushed them all away, but Myotismon managed to catch Gatomon.

"So that's twice I saved your life." Myotismon said.

"Just put me down." Gatomon said as he set her down.

"**Tidal Claw**." Crustationmon launched water from his claws and caused a flood.

"Get behind me and hold on." Shakkoumon said as everyone gathered around him and held on.

"Hey I think I see a way to take him out." Ross said. "Myotismon attack the bottom of his shell." Myotismon looked under him and saw that it was vunerable.

"I see." Myotismon said as he went under him and started pounding away.

"OW! Anywhere, but there. Now I know how humans feel getting kicked between the legs." Crustationmon said.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

Myotismon launched the bats and pushed him up.

"I want in on this." Exveemon said as he flew above and pounded him down.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

"**V-Laser**."

They hit him from top and bottom and was able to defeat him with him bursting into data.

"Guys the train" Ken said as a train was heading for the broken tracks.

"I got it." Myotismon said as he used his body to connect the tracks and the train kept going.

"Way to go." Ross said.

'He might have saved me and some people, but if he thinks I'll ever trust him he's wrong. I'll never forgive him.' Gatomon thought.

Can Gatomon ever forgive Myotismon and learned to work with him to defeat the Dyvas? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital monsters.


	9. Balance This Out

Chapter 9: Balance This Out

Kari and Davis were walking through the park figuring out what they should do next.

"I don't know about you Kari, but I'm about ready for this thing with Dyvas to be over." Davis said.

"You got to wonder what are they up to, where are they coming from?" Kari said.

"My question is who is the master that keeps sending them?" Veemon said.

"You mean you really don't think it's Myotismon?" Gatomon said.

"Get a grip will you it's not him." Veemon said.

"Kari do you think it's him?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure this whole thing is confusing." Kari said. "I'm not even sure if we can stop the Dyvas because they seem to be getting stronger."

"Hey remember why us and Ross have these." Davis said holding his D3. "With these our digimon become stronger too and we'll never give up." Then the girl from the Harbor reached out to grab his D3.

"Hey look out." Veemon said, but he pulled back.

"What's your problem?" Davis said. The girl just made an angry face and ran off.

"Do you know who she was?" Kari said.

"No not really. What a weird girl." Davis said.

…

Ross

"So Myotismon what do you want to do now?" Ross said. "Want to grab a burger or something?"

"What's a…burger?" Myotismon said.

"Wasn't there anything you knew about the human world?" Ross said. Then all of a sudden Myotismon just stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I sense another digimon is coming, somewhere below us." Myotismon said.

"Below us?" Ross said.

"Follow me." Myotismon said as he led the way.

"I better contact the others." Ross said as he reached for his D-Terminal.

…

The Park

Kari and Davis decided to take rest on a bench and saw all the humans with their digimon partners.

"These people have no idea about the danger that has been going on." Davis said.

"Makes you realize how bad a situation can be." Veemon said.

"I don't understand why any digimon would want to do this. Ruin the peace between both worlds." Kari said.

"It's just how things are in the digital world. Some think that both worlds should remain separate." Gatomon said.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through Kari. Just a few weeks ago we were in this vary place talking about how you dreamed of this." Davis said. "Now it's like it's slowly being crushed."

"I know, it's awful." Kari said feeling upset so Davis placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this." Davis said.

"Poor Kari." Veemon said.

"I promise Kari it will all be better." Davis said. Then his D-Terminal and his D3 went off. "Ross says there's a digimon coming."

"I think we just found it." Gatomon said as they saw a light coming from a manhole. Then a human like digimon carrying balancing plates, in a roman outfit, and angel wings jumped through with its arms spread out and stood like a scale.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Librismon."

"I've heard of him. Libismon is an ultimate that uses those plates it carries for balance and combat and loves it when things are in balance." Gatomon said.

"Are you a Dyva?" Kari said.

"That I am." Librismon said.

"Well you're not staying for long." Davis said.

"Oh yeah who's going to stop me?" Librismon said.

"That would be us." Veemon said with him and Gatomon ready.

"Oh then say hello to my friends." Librismon said.

"**Balance Bash**." He thrust the plates forward and banged them against Veemon and Gatomon.

"Ow." Veemon said.

"Alright Veemon get ready to digivolve." Davis said.

"Wait remember I said he's an ultimate." Gatomon said.

"Then we'll armor digivolve." Kari said.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nefertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Armor digimon and two, like how you keep things in balance." Libismon said.

"**Fire Rocket**."

"**Rosetta Stone**."

They both launched their attacks, but Librismon flew up.

"Quick get him." Davis said and they both launched their attacks again, but he used the plates to block them.

"**Balance Bash**."

He thrust his plates at them again and continued until they dedigivolved.

"Well they de digivolved, but one's a champion. That's not balance and I won't have that." Librismon said ready to attack, but Kari and Davis grabbed them and ran off. "Come back here." He flew after them.

"How are we going to lose him?" Kari said.

"This way through the trees." Davis said as he guided her through them. Librismon had a hard time flying through them and lost track of them easily.

"Where did they go?" Librismon said. "So off balanced with one champion and one rookie, must correct that balance." He started flying away. Kari and Davis hide together behind a tree.

"I think he's gone." Davis said. "If he's all about balance I think he has a few screws loose." That had her laugh. Then they noticed their faces were right next to each other. Kari started leaning in and Davis felt heat, but he leaned in.

"I found you." They looked up and saw Librismon.

"Perfect timing." Davis said annoyed. "Come on." He grabbed Kari's hand and ran off into the open, but he cut them off taking his scale stand.

"Nowhere to run now." Librismon said.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

A bunch of bats flew in, but Librismon blocked them. Davis and Kari turned around and saw the others.

"Kari, Davis are you okay?" Ross said.

"Better now that you're here." Kari said.

"So who's this guy?" Yolei said.

"His name is Librismon and he's all about balance." Davis said with Veemon and Gatomon waking up.

"Okay I'm up let me back in." Veemon said.

"Oh seven humans, seven digimon, balanced, but one's a champion and one's an ultimate, not balanced." Librismon said.

"Told you." Davis said.

"Then we'll balance things out for him." T.K. said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Hawkmon digivovle to….Aquilamon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to….Silphymon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Is that balanced enough for you." Myotismon said with him thinking.

"No, no, no still not balanced. Three are DNA digimon and only one is a simple ultimate." Librismon said.

"Who are you calling simple?" Myotismon as he flew into attack, but hit the plates and felt the aftershocks and Librismon pounded him with one of his plates.

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon and Shakkoumon both launched their blasts, but he blocked them and flew up.

"I'll get him." Silphymon said as Silphymon flew up after him. Silphymon got above him and tried to kick him down, but he moved out of the way. Silphymon's foot did press down on one of his plates and through Librismon off balance. Myotismon flew up and pounded him.

"Alright no more games." Librismon said.

"**Balance Bash**."

He banged his plates on all four of them pushing all of them back.

"how are we suppose to beat this guy?" Ross said.

"He blocks everything we throw at him." Cody said.

"Not everything." Ken said. "Didn't you notice? When Silphymon pressed down on one of his plates it through him off balance like a scale. Then Myotismon flew in and pound him so easily. I think if we can just add some weight on just one of those plates he'll drop his guard."

"I get it." Davis said. "Paildramon grab one of those plates."

"I could it he stop bashing them on me." Paildramon said.

"I have an idea." Shakkoumon said as he opened his ring and the plate got stuck.

"What!?" Librismon said.

"I got the other one." Myotismon said as he grabbed the plate.

"Silphymon together." Paildramon said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Static Force**."

Their attacks landed on him and Librismon couldn't protect himself and burst into data.

"Alright we got him." Davis said. While they were celebrating the mysterious girl was watching them.

To Be Continued…

Who is this mysterious girl and why does she keep watching the digidestine? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. Zodiacs Tell All

Chapter 10: Zodiacs Tell All

"I got to say these Dyvas don't give up easily." Ross said as he and Myotismon were just walking around.

"What's this?" Myotismon said stopping in front of a store that sells posters.

"Oh that's just a poster store. Some guys just buy girls in bikinis, not me though." Ross said then he spotted something. "Wait a minute that one back there with the stars."

…

The Digidestine

"So let me get this straight these Dyvas are out wanting to destroy our world?" Tai said as all the digidestine gathered together in the park.

"Yeah and they seem to be getting stronger since all of them are ultimate." T.K. said.

"Then we're all gonna have to work together to take them down." Matt said.

"You got it the next attack we'll all attack together." Tai said.

"Yeah there's no way they stand against all of us." Davis said.

"By the way who's that girl?" Mimi said. They all turned and saw the mysterious girl.

"You again?" Davis said.

"Hey just who are you and why do you keep following us around?" Veemon said, but she just ran off.

"That was weird." Yolei said.

"Hey guys!" They saw Ross and Myotismon and Ross had a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Hey Ross what's up?" Davis said.

"I want to show you guys this poster I bought." Ross said.

"Ooh girls in bikinis." Davis said.

"I'm not a pervy baboon like you Davis." Ross said and showed the poster was a circle divided 12 ways with patterns in it.

"What's with the stars?" Yolei said.

"These are the 12 zodiacs." Ross said.

"What's a zodiac?" Davis said.

"It's Greek for constellation. There's one for each month." Ross said. "They tell your horoscope, how your day is suppose to go. Mine for example is Taurus the bull. There's Leone the lion, Virgo the virgin, Libra the scale, Scorpio the scorpion, Aries the ram, Capricorn the goat, Cancer the crab, Sagittarius the archer, Gemini the twins, Pieces the fish, and Aquarius the water bearer."

"Why are you showing us this?" Matt said.

"You mean you don't see it. The Dyvas." Ross said.

"The Dyvas?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." Ross said. "Sagittarimon the archer, Stonedigmon the scorpion, Taurtauromon the bull, Pisairomon the fish, Depthmon the water bearer, Crustationmon the crab, Librismon the scale."

"I get it. The Dyvas are the same as the Zodiacs." Izzy said.

"Exactly." Ross said.

"There are connections between this world and the real world." Myotismon said.

"So that means we still have to deal with a lion, a ram, a set of twins, a goat, and a virgin." T.K. said.

"What's a virgin?" Davis said.

"You'll find out when you're older. Just keep your eyes open for a woman digimon." Ross said.

"A woman?" Davis said. Then Myotismon turned his attention away.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"I sense something coming, something big." Myotismon said and Izzy brought out his computer.

"I got a lock on a digital gate opening. It's not that far." Izzy said. They all headed out and stopped at a playground. "This is the spot." Then a power geyser erupt and they could see what was in it.

"Well there's our goat." Davis said as a giant red goat emerged from the geyser with a metal helmet.

"Izzy who is that?" Sora said and he was looking at his digimon analyzer.

"That's Caprismon, he's an ultimate level that uses those horns to run through everything and when he tilts them forward for his Storm Horn he can get through the toughest of metal." Izzy said. Caprismon started marching with them moving out of the way Caprismon started to move through the city.

"Come on we got to stop him before he wrecks the place." Matt said.

"Anyone got trucks load of grass or whatever goats eat?" Davis said.

"It's time to digivolve." Tai said.

"Agumon digivolve to….Greymon"

"Gabumon digivolve to…..Garurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…..Aquilamon"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….Nefertimon The Angel Of Light"

They all went in after Caprismon with Kari and T.K. riding on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon before he caused so much damage and before someone would get hurt.

"Ready partner?" Nefertimon said.

"Let's get his attention." Pegasusmon said.

"**Golden Noose**." They tired up around his horns.

"Alright we got him." T.K. said. However Caprrismon started twirling his head around and tossing them around until he broke free sending them flying.

"I got them." Kabuterimon said as he caught them.

"T.K. are you okay?" Pegasusumon said.

"I think I'm going to throw up." T.K. said.

"What about you Kari?" Nefertimon said.

"I've been better." Kari said.

"You two better walk this time." Pegasusumon said as they placed them down.

"Bringing down this guy won't be easy, especially with his side." Ross said.

"Well he's no match for all of us attack!" Tai said.

"You heard the man." Greymon said. "Hey Billy goat. Baaaahck here." That gained his attention.

"**Nova Blast**."

"**Howling Blaster**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Electro Shocker**."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**."

"**Needle Spread**."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Mane Wind**."

"**Queen's Paw**."

"**Grizzly Wing**."

All the attacks hit his head.

"**Spiking Strike**."

"**Tail Hammer**."

Both Ankylomon and Stingmon jumped up and their attacks hit, but he pushed them back.

"How come nothing happened?" Joe said.

"His helmet it's made out of digi-chromozoid metal." Izzy said.

"The toughest metal in the digital world." Myotismon said. Caprismon tilted his head forward with his horns pointed out.

"**Storm Horn**." Caprismon charged in with tornadoes and lightning around his horns heading straight for the digidestine. The digimon used their attacks to try and stop him, but nothing worked.

"It's no use move out of the way." Myotismon said as they grabbed their partners and moved out of the way.

"How are we suppose to beat him?" Mimi said.

"Simple if he's an ultimate then we go ultimate." Tai said.

"Right Pegasusmon, Nefertimon dedigivolve and get ready for DNA digivolve." T.K. said. Pegasusmon and nefertimon turned back into Gatomon and Patamon.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Greymon digivolve to…Metalgreymon"

"Garurumon digivolve to….Weregarurumon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to….Zudomon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to….Silphymon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Alright now try and attack." Tai said.

"**Giga Blaster**."

"**Wolf Claw**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Static Force**."

"**Kachina Bomb**."

"**Grizzly Wing**."

They all launched their attack, but Caprismon blocked them all again with his hammer, but the force pushed him back.

"That still didn't break through." Cody said.

"How are we going to stop this guy if he blocks everything?" Sora said.

"Wait what's he doing?" Ross said. Caprismon was charging something in his mouth and aimed for the sky.

"Hello we're right here." Paildramon said, but a digital gate was opening in the sky.

"He opened a digital gate!" Izzy said and everyone was surprised.

"I see what he's doing!" Myotismon said. "He's trying to bring wild digimon to the real world to wreak havoc."

"We got to stop him somehow." Davis said.

"But how we can't break through that helmet." Cody said.

"Wait a minute I have a plan. If it worked on Metaletemon it will work now." Joe said. "Zudomon toss your hammer at his helmet."

"My hammer?" Zudomon said.

"Just do it." Joe said. Zudomon tossed his hammer and the tip hit the mask and formed a crack.

"I see Zudomon's hammer is made of the same material as Caprismon's helmet." Myotismon said.

"Now's our chance, attack." Paildramon said. They all launch their attacks and broke through his helmet and destroyed him with all them happy.

"So you've defeated Caprismon." They all turned and saw the mystery girl.

"You again?" Davis said. She ripped her clothes off and showed she wore gold chinese armor with twin blades and her skin was yellow.

"I am Virgismon"

"She was really a digimon all along." Matt said.

"She's the virgin Dyva." Ross said.

"She's been spying on us." Ken said.

"Now that I know all about you, you humans shall fall." Virgismon said as she jumped up to the gate and a two different digimon that looked the same came and carried her through. "Soon your world will perish."

"What are we going to do?" Kari said.

"I'm tired of all of them. I say we take the fight to them." Davis said.

To Be Continued…

It seems Davis has suggested going to the digital world and fight the Dyvas there. Will they succeed? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Twin Double Strike

Chapter 11: Twin Double Strike

"Davis you want us to go to the digital world and fight the Dyvas there?" Yolei said.

"Just look around and see the damage Caprismon has caused." Davis said as they look at all the damage that was done.

"Davis is right, if they send one more Dyva here it could destroy the city." Ross said.

"Caprismon also tried to open a digital gate that could have brought wild digimon." Myotismon said.

"Well when you bring all that up then we should head over there and take them out." Tai said.

"There are only four left so maybe we should." Cody said.

"Just one thing how are we going to get to the digital world?" Ross said.

"Oh that's the easy part." Davis said.

"Why can't they ever save the easy parts for last?" Ross said.

"Wait you mean you're coming with us?" Ken said.

"The way I see it this as much as my fight as it is your fight." Ross said.

"We're going to need all the help because so far these guys have the strength of ultimates." Davis said.

"But what about our parents what will they think? There's no telling how long it will take." Yolei said.

"The same as when we went to take out Ken's base. We won't return until the Dyvas are stopped." T.K. said.

"Really? I've never been away from home like this before." Ross said.

"It will be alright as long as we stick together." Davis said.

"First thing tomorrow we head out to the digital world." Matt said and they all agreed.

…

The Next Day

"The digidestine were meeting by the school and ready to head to the digital world.

"Hey here I am." Davis said as he and Veemon arrived with the others waiting for them with their bags.

"Wow you actually made it on time." Armadillomon said.

"Ross and Myotismon aren't here yet?" Davis said.

"No so let's go before they show." Gatomon said.

"Hey here I come." Ross said as he and Myotismon arrived.

"You made it!" Davis said.

"What did you tell your parents?" Veemon said.

"The truth, they freaked when they saw Myotismon, but they understood." Ross said. "So how are we getting to the digital world?"

"Did you bring your digivice?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Ross said holding it up.

"When we get into the computer room just hold it up to the screen when the gate opens." Davis said.

"You mean we can get in through computers?" Ross said.

"Yeah it will be fun so let's go." Davis said.

"I still can't believe they're coming with us. How do we know they're not setting us up?" T.K. whispered.

"Let it go already T.K. They're helping us and we need it." Davis whispered. They went inside and were in the computer room.

"So you guys do this every day?" Ross said.

"Pretty much." Kari said.

"Alright guys the gate is set." Izzy said.

"Then let's go. Digi-Port Open!" Davis said and they all went through.

…

The Digital World

Virgismon bowed down to a dark figure standing in front of her.

"Virgismon listen the digidestine are on their way here." The figure said.

"I will take care of them myself." Virgismon said.

"No I already sent Gemismon to take care of them." The figure said.

"But sir a Myotismon is with them and he is bound to find their weakness." Virgismon said.

"I know about the Myotismon which is why I have a plan. They already don't trust him. Have you ever heard of divide and conquer?" The dark figure said.

…

The Digidestine

When they arrived in the digital world they were in a wasteland.

"Ross welcome to the digital world." Myotismon said.

"Wow so this is the digital world. It looks like the real world." Ross said.

"That's kind of the idea, but there are digimon everywhere." Davis said.

"The question is which way do we go?" Sora said.

"I have no trace of the Dyvas." Izzy said. "Wait one is heading our way."

"Izzy I think you mean two." Tentomon said as it looked like two dragons warriors, one red and one blue, was heading their way.

"Who wants to bet those are the twin dyvas?" Matt said.

"**Blaze Slash**." The red dragon warrior said slashing a sword of fire.

"**Blizzard Slice**." The blue dragon warrior said slashing a sword of ice, but they moved out of the way.

"Izzy who are they?" Mimi said.

"Whoa look at this." Izzy said. "Even though they're two separate beings they count as one digimon. Their names are Gemismon and they're an ultimate level that uses the powers of fire and ice."

"I never seen nor heard of a digimon that were two separate beings." Myotismon said.

"We think as one." The red one said.

"We act as one." The blue one said.

"We are one." They both said.

"Then you will fall as one." Myotismon said.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

He launched the bats, but they both moved out of the way.

"How are we suppose to take these guys down if there's one digimon with the power of two?" Mimi said.

"**Blazing Slash**."

"**Blizzard Slice**."

The two launched their attacks and they all tried to avoid two attacks at the same time.

"It's as plain as simple. This has to be the easiest." Myotismon said.

"What do you mean?" Ross said.

"Can't you see? One is fire the other is ice." Myotismon said and Ross realized it.

"That's it they're the others opposite." Ross said.

"Yes no need for the rest of you to interfere I can handle this." Myotismon said as he flew up between them. "Show me what you two got."

"**Blazing Slash**."

"**Blizzard Slice**."

Myotismon ducked down and the two slashed at the other bringing them both down.

"I told you it was easy." Myotismon said.

"Wow that was so quick and easy." Davis said.

"I can't believe they even fell for that." Hawkmon said.

"Alright let's get some answers." Tai said as they gathered around them.

"We'll give you answers." The red said.

"You cannot trust that digimon." The blue said.

"Me?" Myotismon said.

"Yes you." The red said.

"How can you work with him?" The blue said.

"He nearly destroyed both worlds." The red said.

"He is un-trustworthy and will do anything to get what he wants." The blue said with him getting mad.

"Enough!" Myotismon said.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

He finished them off and turned them into data.

"Those two had a point." Gatomon said.

"Excuse me?" Ross said.

"About Myotismon. Manipulative, hurts whoever, does whatever it takes to get your way." Gatomon said. "That's who you are Myotismon, nothing but darkness, nothing but evil."

"I'm with Gatomon on this." T.K. said.

"Oh you're just saying that because you hate the powers of darkness." Davis said.

"No I mean it. Davis you're the only one who is gullible enough not to believe it." T.K. said.

"You know what I have had enough." Ross said. "Myotismon and I have done nothing, but help you yet you still treat us like the enemy. If you have a problem with him you have a problem with me. Forget you we'll stop the Dyvas ourselves. Come on Myotismon." The two of them just walked away.

"Ross wait!" Davis said, but T.K. held him back.

"Let him go Davis. Myotismon is nothing, but evil." T.K. said.

….

Ross And Myotismon

"I can't believe it. The nerve of those guys." Ross said.

"Ross wait. I want to say thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that." Myotismon said.

"That's what friends do." Ross said. Then a fog came out of nowhere and surrounded them. "That's bizarre how can there be fog in a wasteland like this?"

"Do you want payback at those humans?"

"Who said that?" Myotismon said. Through the fog came a Madleomon.

"I did I am Madleomon."

"I've heard of him. He must be the lion Dyva." Myotismon said.

"You human do you want to pay those other humans back for insulting your partner?" Madleomon said.

"I did hate that they kept thinking he was the enemy." Ross said.

"I can give you that power so you can fight right with Myotismon." Madleomon said.

"Are you serious!?" Ross said.

"Yes just stand still." Madleomon said. The ground opened up beneath him and Ross fell through.

"Ross no!" Myotismon said and try to save him, but Madleomon stopped him.

"Don't worry it will all be okay." Madleomon said.

"No let me go." Myotismon said.

"This should only take a few seconds." Madleomon said and then at the bottom of the trench Ross was being infused by a dark power that transformed his body.

…

The Digidestine

They went on without Ross to find the three remaining Dyvas and put an end to them and their master.

"Guys shouldn't we go back for Ross?" Davis said. "This is his first time in the digital world."

"He has Myotismon he'll be alright." Cody said. Then Madleomon jumped out in front of them.

"You guys won't be." Madleomon said.

"Who's that?" Yolei said.

"That's Madleomon." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah he's the total opposite of the Leomon we know." Gomamon said.

"He must be the lion Dyva." Ken said.

"Indeed I am, but I won't fight you. Say hello to someone who will." Madleomon said and showed Myotismon was with him.

"Myotismon?" Veemon said.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Gatomon said.

"Oh no he's not him." Madleomon said. The a creature with black wings, light purple skin, fangs, claws, and a black fighting outfit.

"Hey guys."

"Wait that face! Ross?" Davis said and that surprised them. "We were only separated for a few minutes what happen?"

"You brought this upon yourselves, now I have power. Together you are strong, but separated you are weak." Ross said as he struck the ground causing it to tremor.

"Everyone hold on." Tai said. power geysers erupted under them.

"Kari look out!" Davis said as he pushed her out of the way, but erupted under him.

"Davis!" Ken said as he grabbed him, but he and Wormmon were pulled in leaving Veemon.

"Ken and Davis!" Yolei said.

"Yolei look out." Cody said and they were sucked in one with their digimon and it stopped.

"I'll deal with the rest of you later. Those four can't reach the ultimate level without their DNA partners." Ross said as those three left.

"They're going after Cody, Ken, Davis, and Yolei." Veemon said.

"Not if find them first." T.K. said.

To Be Continued…

What has happened to Ross and will the digidestine be reunited before it's too late? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Jun's Digital Trip

Chapter 12: Jun's Digital Trip

"Davis where are you?!" Veemon shouted out. After encountering Ross in his dark form and getting separated from Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken the digidestine started looking for them.

"Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody!" Kari called out.

"T.K. are you sure you can't reach them?" Tai said.

"I got no trace of their D3s and I can't reach them with the D-Terminal." T.K. said.

"Don't worry they'll be okay as long as they're together." Sora said.

"True and they have Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon." Mimi said.

"Maybe, but without me Wormmon can't become Paildramon." Veemon said.

"Neither can Armadillomon or Hawkmon DNA digivolve without me or Patamon." Gatomon said.

"All they got is the champion level and that's not enough against Ross, whatever happened to him, or Myotismon." Tai said.

"Or the remaining Dyvas." Joe said.

"So we have to find them fast, but where are they?" Matt said.

…

Ross And Myotismon

They were flying through the digital world to find Davis and the others.

"Man this power feels amazing." Ross said.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Myotismon said.

"What else, but crush Davis and the others. They brought this upon themselves." Ross said.

"True, but do you know where they even are?" Myotismon said.

"Oh I can find them easily." Ross said.

…..

The Others

They were all flying through the power geyser Ross sent them through.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Yolei said.

"We're know when we get there." Davis said.

"Just stay close and stay together. No telling where we'll end up." Ken said.

…

Odaiba

Jun was walking down the streets thinking about Davis and the others.

"I wonder how Davis and the others are doing." Jun said. "I can't believe all this time Davis goes off to this digital place and is out there fighting." She stopped and looked up at the sky. "I wish I could be there and see it all myself." She then saw what looked like Davis and the others. "Davis!" She started running after them. "Davis wait. Davis!" She reached out for them and was being pulled in and vanished.

….

The Digital World

Jun was going through the digital gate and ended up in an area of white stone and landed gently.

"Huh? What happen? Where am I?" Jun said as she looked around and was freaking out. Then she spotted what looked like a gate and was being guarded by a human ram 20ft tall with a chest plate with shoulder pads so she went to check it out. "Uh hello!" He looked down towards her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jun. Who are you?"

"My name is Rabaricmon, guardian of my master's castle."

"Your master, who's your master?" Jun said.

"That is none of your business." Rabaricmon said.

"Hold on, I'm about to get a crick in my neck." Jun said and started climbing him.

"What are you doing?" Rabaricmon said. She stopped right on his nose.

"This way I can get a better look at you." Jun said.

"I'm not a couch, off." Rabaricmon said.

"Oh come on, this way we can talk face to face." Jun said.

'Strange girl.' Rabaricmon thought. "Okay then I'll get you to let go." Rabaricmon said and started running off with Jun holding on for dear life.

"Hey how about a warning." Jun said. While he was running Virgismon saw what was going on.

"What does he think he's doing?" Virgismon said. Rabarismon ran for miles and miles trying to get Jun to let go, but she held on.

'What a stubborn girl.' Rabaricmon said and then stop causing Jun to be thrown forward, but he just caught her.

"Now that was fun." Jun said and he set her down. "Hey is there any water around?"

"There's a stream ahead." Rabaricmon said.

"Really thanks." Jun said and ran off.

"Again strange girl." Rabaricmon said. "Bye Jun." Rabaricmon just walked in the opposite direction. While Jun was taking a drink at the stream Rabaricmon told her about she had company.

"Well at least Rabaricmon isn't with you." She turned around and saw Virgismon.

"Who are you?" Jun said.

"I am Virgismon and you're not suppose to be here." Virgismon said and ready her twin swords.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Jun said. Then a digital gate opened up having Davis and the others fall through and crash landed.

"Prepare to meet your demise human." Virgismon said and she screamed having Rabaricmon heard it.

"Well we're here where ever we are." Davis said.

"Davis look!" Hawkmon said. They saw Virgismon and Jun.

"Jun!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Jun said.

"Well if it isn't the digidestine." Virgismon said. "I get to finish them off, but one thing at a time." She jumped up and attacked Jun, but Rabaricmon ran in and pounded her away.

"Rabaricmon!" Jun said.

"Whoa that guy is huge." Ken said.

"Rabaricmon what are you doing? Humans are our enemies." Virgismon said.

'What am I doing? I feel like I've been waiting for this girl my whole life.' Rabaricmon thought.

"Rabaricmon answer me." Virgismon said.

"I don't know why, but I won't let you hurt this girl." Rabaricmon said.

"Then you are a traitor." Virgismon said and jumped up.

"**Twin Dragon Slash**." There were dragon heads around her swords.

"**Ram-page Fist**." He used his fist and pounded her away again.

"Wow look at the big guy go." Yolei said.

"**Berserk Sonic**." Rabaricmon launched a sonic attack from his mouth that pushed her away.

"The master will not be pleased." Virgismon said as she jumped away.

"Rabaricmon that was awesome." Jun said.

"Just who is he?" Cody said.

"I know. His name is Rabaricmon and he is a powerful ultimate as we all saw." Armadillomon said.

"Uh guys have you noticed he looks like a ram and that the only Dyva that hasn't been seen is the ram?" Yolei said.

"Virgismon also knew him. Yolei's right that has to be the ram Dyva." Ken said.

"Oh no Jun." Davis said.

"Jun I can't explain it, but I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life." Rabaricmon said.

"Waiting for me?" Jun said and a bright small light came.

"Jun get away from him." Davis said as they were running towards them. Then a digivice came in Jun's hand.

"What's this?" Jun said.

"A digivice?" Yolei said.

"Don't tell me Jun's one of us?" Davis said completely surprised. Then a dark cloud came and blasted Rabaricmon.

"What's happening?" Jun said and he turned into a normal ram like digimon.

"Not enjoyable."

"He dedigivolved to his rookie form Rammon." Hawkmon said.

"Uh Rammon?" Jun said.

"My master has taken away my power." Rammon said.

"Jun what are you even doing here?" Davis said.

"I don't know I saw you guys in the sky and the next thing I knew I was here." Jun said.

"Rammon can you help us?" Davis said.

"Who are you? Rammon said.

"I'm Davis, Jun's brother. Can you take us to where your master is?" Davis said.

"Yes the gate to his castle is this way. Follow me." Rammon said and they followed him to the gate. "Cross this gate is a bridge to another piece of land where my master's castle lies."

"Alright guys let's go." Davis said.

"But Davis how can we take the master without the others?" Yolei said.

"I can't even seem to contact them." Cody said.

"We'll have to do with what we can until they find us." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

Jun is now a digidestine and they are on the right path. Will they finally face the master that has been behind everything? Tune in for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Ross's Payback

Chapter 13: Ross's Payback

Davis, Jun, Yolei, Cody, and Ken crossed the gate and the new area they were on was red with squares on the ground.

"What kind of area is this?" Cody said.

"It is the same design as the south gate. The castle is just a few miles ahead." Rammon said.

"Great let's just see what kind of monster is behind this." Davis said.

….

The Digidestine

They continued searching for the others.

"Where could have they gone?" Tai said.

"How are we going to find them?" T.K. said.

"Wait a minute Izzy can't you just track them down with your computer or something." Joe said.

"I would have to cover the whole digital world." Izzy said and realized something. "Oh I am so stupid. I can just trace the flow of the energy that carried them away." He began working on his computer. "There I even manage to get their exact location. Oh no."

"Oh no. No oh no. Oh no mean no good. What's oh no?" Tentomon said.

"What is it?" Tai said.

"They got company heading their way. We better get their fast even though there's no way we'll get there before them we need to get going." Izzy said.

….

The Others

They arrived at another passage way.

"Right through here is the front door to the castle." Rammon said.

"Alright let's get going." Davis said.

"Wait look something's coming." Cody said and their path was cut off by Ross and Myotismon.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Ross said.

"It's Ross and Myotismon." Ken said.

"How did they find us?" Yolei said.

"With my new dark power I can track the powers of light. I could track you guys easily." Ross said. "Oh and I see you have someone new. Now than time to finish you guys off. Myotismon mind if I handle these guys by myself?"

"If you want." Myotismon said.

"Ross why are you doing this?" Cody said.

"You brought this upon yourselves. All Myotismon and I have done was try and help you, but you still treated us like the enemy." Ross said. "Now it's payback time."

"Ross this isn't like you at all." Davis said.

"He's acting like Ken did as the digimon emperor." Wormmon said.

"It's the dark power it's warped his mind." Rammon said.

"Come at me guys. It will make things more interesting." Ross said.

"It seems we have no choice." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah if we don't he'll attack the kids." Armadillomon said.

"Then let's do it." Wormmon said.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon"

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…..Ankylomon"

All three of them went into attack. Stingmon brought out his stinger, but Ross dodged it and pounded him on the head.

"He seems even stronger." Stingmon said.

"**Grand Horn**."

Aquilamon flew in, but Ross grabbed the horns and tossed him away. Ankylomon charged, but Ross held him back and kneed him on the chin.

"**Blast Rings**."

Aquilamon attacked, but Ross moved out of the way. He flew up and tackled him.

"Watch what else I can do." Ross said as he stored electricity in his hands.

"**Dark Lightning**." He launched black lightning and shot Aquilamon down.

"No way he can attack like a digimon!" Yolei said.

"Rammon help them." Jun said.

"I can't seem to digivolve." Rammon said.

"**Black Breaker**." He had dark energy around his fist and pounded Ankylomon in the back. Stingmon flew in and tried to sting him, but Ross grabbed him and pounded him in the gut.

"This is fun, but not really a challenge." Ross said "Now for you."

"Ross don't do this." Davis said.

"Oh I will. I would have expected you though to defend us Davis. I thought you were my friend." Ross said.

"I am your friend, I tried." Davis said.

"Not hard enough." Ross said.

"**Giga Blaster**."

Ross saw the missiles heading their way and hit Ross, but he moved out of the smoke.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Ross said. They saw the others on Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, and Megakabuterimon.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted as he jumped right in his arms.

"You guys made it just in time." Ken said.

"Are you guys alright?" Sora said.

"Wait Jun what's she doing here?" Matt said.

"Long story short she's one of us." Davis said.

"What!?" Matt said.

"How nice of you guys to come. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge." Ross said.

"Veemon it's time to digivolve." Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

Exveemon flew into attack with a powerful right hook, but Ross was able to block and withstand it and pounded him back.

"You asked for it, get him." Tai said.

"**Giga Blaster**."

"**Wolf Claw**."

Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon both attacked, but Ross flew up. Then Garudamon and Megakabuterimon went into attack.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Horn Buster**.

They both launched their attacks, but Ross was able to block both of them. Garudamon was about to strike him with her claw, but he grabbed her and tossed her at Megakabuterimon. He flew back down and Weregarurumon went in and used his claws, but Ross blocked them and pounded him. Metalgreymon went into attack, but Ross grabbed his metal claw and gave him a good toss.

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**.

Lillymon and Zudomon both used their attacks, but Ross ran along the ground and dodged the attacks.

"**Dark Lightning**."

He blasted the both of them down with his lightning.

"Come on Gatomon we got to get in there and help." Patamon said.

"Right." Gatomon said.

"You can't he seems so powerful." Kari said.

"Kari we have to do something. We can't just stand here and watch Ross do this." T.K. said.

"Even though technically this is your fault for not trusting Myotismon." Davis said.

"Not now Davis. Come on Kari we have to fight." T.K. said.

"Okay, but you better go ultimate and be careful." Kari said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Ooh angels this should be interesting." Ross said. Magnaangemon went in with his sword, but Ross moved out of the way. Magnaangemon kept attacking and Ross kept dodging.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Angewomon launched her arrow, but Ross grabbed Magnaangemon's sword and used it to block the arrow and pounded him right in the face. Ross was going to finish him until Angewomon grabbed his arm.

"That's enough." Angewomon said.

"I would let go if I were you." Ross said.

"I defeated Myotismon, I can easily defeat you." Angewomon said.

"I'm aware of what you did years ago, so you don't get in the way again." Ross said and struck his claw in her surprising everyone. When he pulled it out Angewomon turned back into Gatomon and Ross had data around his hand.

"What did you do?" Gatomon said.

"I took Angewomon's data, you'll never digivolve into her again." Ross said and that surprised everyone especially Kari.

"Gatomon will never digivolve again." Kari said and began to tear up.

"You're as harmless as a kitty cat. Now beat it." Ross said and kicked her to Kari that he caught her and fell to her knees and cried. "Who knew being so bad could be so good." All the other digimon got up. "Please."

"**Dark Lightning**."

He shot them all down and they all dedigivolved.

"And then there was one." Ross said referring to Exveemon and Davis was mad.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Gatomon." Davis said.

"Please I took down everyone else. This isn't a challenge." Ross said.

"Exveemon I command you to digivolve." Davis said.

"I don't know if I can." Exveemon said.

"Just attack." Davis said. Exveemon went in to attack, but Roos blocked him and pounded him in the face. "I command you to digivolve." Davis's D3 glowed a dark color and Exveemon was surrounded by blue flames.

"What's happening to Exveemon?" Yolei said. Exveemon emerged and was black.

"He's turned black." Cody said. Davis saw what happened to him and was upset.

"What have I done to him?!" Davis said.

To Be Continued….

What has happened to Exveemon and what will he do to Ross after taking Angewomon. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	14. Power Of Miracles

Chapter 14: Power Of Miracles

AN: I'm sorry, but there isn't really going to be any bio-merge. It's only the same story plot as season 3 where they fight creatures like the devas and the D-reaper. There are no bio-merges (unless you count what will happen in the second to last chapter) again I'm sorry.

"What have I done to Veemon?" Davis said as the Blackexveemon roared.

"What is that thing?" Ross said.

"It's Blackesveemon. Be careful with this one Ross." Myotismon said.

"You're telling ME to be careful." Ross said.

"Blackexveemon can be a fierce and ferocious which can make it dangerous." Myotismon said.

"Like that will stop me. Come and get me big boy." Ross said and Blackexveemon flew at him. Exveemon tried pounding him, but Ross moved out of the way, but then Blackexveemon pounded him like a nail and pounded him again and again.

"It's hard to believe that's Veemon." Matt said.

"What happened to him?" Yolei said.

"It seems Davis brought out a dark digivolution. It's like how Tai got Agumon to be Skullgreymon." Izzy said.

"But how did Davis brought this out in Veemon?" Sora said.

"I don't know." Izzy said and then spotted Kari and how upset she is with Gatomon in her arms. "That's it. He must have gotten upset as well on what happened to Angewomon and furious on how upset Kari was. That added with having Davis forcing Veemon to digivolve it brought this out."

"Davis already seems upset." Ken said as they saw how upset Davis was.

"Can we stop this and get Veemon back?" Cody said.

"Maybe, but with our digimon having almost no energy after the fight I don't know." Izzy said. Blackexveemon continued to pound Ross until he stopped him and pushed up.

"Now it's my turn." Ross said as he gave him an uppercut. Blackexveemon flew up and fired a laser like his V-Laser and it hit and shattered most of the ground, but Ross was able to withstand it.

"Veemon please you got to calm down." Davis said. Ross flew up and grabbed his tail. Then tossed him down to the ground.

"**Dark Lightning**."

Ross shot the lightning and it hit.

"Had enough?" Ross said. Blackexveemon flew up at him so Ross kept firing at him, but he kept going. "He's lost his mind." Blackexveemon got behind him and pounded him to the ground. Then he started firing more blasts, but Ross was moving out of the way.

"We got to do something. Guys help me." Davis said.

"Davis there isn't anything we can do. Our digimon are too weak from the battle." Tai said. Blackexveemon continued to fire and Ross kept dodging with the ground coming to pieces.

"Maybe you guys can't do anything, but I can." Jun said.

"Jun are you crazy, wait scratch that. Jun you can't fight either one of them." Matt said.

"Maybe, but I want to help." Jun said.

"But Jun it's too dangerous." T.K. said, but Jun brought out her digivice.

"Look I'm a digidestine too. I can fight with Rammon." Jun said.

"But Jun I can't digivolve." Rammon said.

"Well there has to be something I can do to help." Jun said. Then the ground came under her.

"Jun!" Rammon said and used his mouth to grab her sleeve and pulled her up.

"Helping the enemy are we." They all saw Madleomon.

"Madleomon what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"Apparently watching what maybe the end." Madleomon said. "I didn't believe at first, but now I do. Rammon you betrayed us."

"More like I'm making my life better." Rammon said.

"I'll deal with you later, but I don't want to miss this." Madleomon said as the battle between Ross and Blackexveemon continued.

"Veemon I know you can hear me, stop!" Davis said, but they continued fighting.

"This awful." Kari said as she saw what was going on. "First Angewomon gone and now this."

"Kari." Davis said reaching out for her.

"No don't come near me." Kari said and that had him stopped. "First Ross turned into a monster of darkness and now you turned Veemon into that monster." Even though she just felt scared and upset Davis took that hard.

"Veemon's not the only monster. I'm a monster for turning him into that." Davis said.

"Davis she didn't mean that, she's just scared and upset." T.K. said.

"But it's true." Davis said as tears fell from his eyes. Blackexveemon pounded Ross down and was about to bite down on him until Ross held him back.

"I won't be beaten and man your breath stinks." Ross said. Then Virgismon appeared right next to him.

"What are you doing?" Virgismon said.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fighting and trying to keep myself from being eaten." Ross said.

"We gave you these powers and if you won't use them we'll take them back." Virgismon said.

"I'm trying. I just need more power." Ross said as he grabbed her by the face.

"What are you doing?" Virgismon said.

"I've had it with your big mouth. Your power will give me that strength and this will teach you to keep your mouth shut." Ross said as he crushed her and absorbed her data.

"I don't believe it. He destroyed her." Mimi said.

"He took out one of his own, that doesn't sound like him." Ken said.

"As I said before the dark power has warped his mind. He won't act like himself." Rammon said.

"Now get of me." Ross said as he gave Blackexveemon an uppercut and then pounded him multiple times on the gut and pounded him down hard to the ground.

"Veemon NO!" Davis said as he ran by his side.

"Davis get back here." Tai said. Davis managed to get to him and fell to his knees.

"Veemon I'm so sorry about this. I wanted you to be stronger, but not like this." Davis said. "It's just what Ross did to Kari I hated it. I hate it when Kari's upset. I know I do some stupid things, but this takes the cake. You're my friend, my partner. I have to be more considerate of others because I pushed you to hard." A tear fell on Blackexveemon and he glowed blue turning back to Veemon.

"Davis." Veemon said as he woke up.

"Veemon you're alright." Davis said.

"Davis it's not your fault." Veemon said. "You were just trying to help a friend, that's the kind of person you are. That's one of the things I like about you. You didn't know this would happen."

"So you're not mad?" Davis said.

"No I'm not mad. We're in this together and no matter what we'll fight together like always." Veemon said.

"Thanks pal." Davis said.

"Davis watch out he's coming." Tai said and saw Ross was walking towards them.

"Lovely speech, but now it's the end." Ross said.

"No this has to stop." Davis said. "I wish I could fight with you Veemon, but he did a number on you and now you don't have any strength."

"Maybe you can still fight Davis." Veemon said. "You focused on hatred and revenge, that's what had me become Blackexveemon. Focus on the opposite of that. Ross's power is darkness and your power is light."

"Light and dark. Alright I just need to focus." Davis said as he concentrated. "I want to fight with my friends. I want the power to stop this darkness. Give me the power." Then he bean to glow a golden color.

"What the!?" Ross said. Davis shined so bright everyone covered their eyes. When the light died down Davis had yellow skin with his hair gold, and still had his goggles, he had a gold fighting outfit with the crest of miracles on the chest, and glowing angel wings.

"Wow I never felt so much power." Davis said.

"How did that happen, what is this?" Ross said.

"Well Ross now it's a battle between light and dark." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

Veemon has turned back to his normal self, but what is this power that Davis has awaken. Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. Miracle Light Vs Friendly Dark

Chapter 15: Miracle Light VS Friendly Dark

Davis stood in his new form glowing as bright as the sun and looked ready to fight.

"Is that really Davis?" Yolei said.

"What happened to him?" Sora said.

"I think he brought out a hidden power of his crest." Izzy said.

"Hidden power so can we all do it?" Tai said.

"Oh I don't know. I'm starting to lose all sense of this." Izzy said.

"Well Ross it's just you and me now." Davis said.

"What kind of power is this? Is this some kind of trick? Don't try to cheat me." Ross said.

"It's not trick, your power comes from dark, mine is darkness." Davis said. "Now I'm ready to go if you are." Davis said, but Madleomon got between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ross said.

"I can handle a mere human. No need to waste your power on him." Madleomon said.

"Who said I was a mere human?" Davis said.

"Please I have defeated countless digimon, I can easily take you." Madleomon said.

"**Beast Blaster**." He launched a lion head shaped blast and it hit causing an explosion.

"I told you." Madleomon said.

"Oh no Davis!" Tai cried out with all the others scared for their friend, but saw him emerging through the smoke and that surprised Madleomon.

"You might be able to defeat a digimon Dyva, but you can't beat me. Prepare yourself." Davis said and stored power in his hand.

"**Shooting Miracle**." He fired a gold energy blast.

"This can't be possible." Madleomon said and got hit turning him into data.

"That's the end of the Dyvas and now it's just you and me." Davis said.

"Not for long." Ross said. Ross flew in at him and attacked by throwing punches at him, but Davis moved out of the way with some incredible speed.

"**Dark Lightning**."

Ross shot his lightning, but Davis started flying.

"He can fly now!" Wormmon said.

"Well he does have wings." Ken said.

"Davis holds so much power now." Izzy said.

"I'm not through with you yet." Ross said as he flew at him and those two started fighting in the air.

"Don't make me hurt you." Davis said.

"Don't make me laugh." Ross said. He pounded him across the face and Davis was starting to get serious.

"Okay you asked for it." Davis said and pounded him across the face.

"Looks like I get a challenge." Ross said. He threw a punch at him, but Davis moved with some speed that surprised him. Davis got behind him and kneed him in the back and elbowed him in the gut. Then Davis kicked him down to the ground. "Okay I don't want so much of a challenge." Then Davis flew down and kicked him in the gut.

"Had enough." Davis said.

"Are you crazy, we're just getting started." Ross said and managed to get up.

"**Shooting Miracle**."

"**Dark Lightning**."

Both of their attacks collided and after that they flew at each other and started flying and went from one spot to another.

"Wow look at them go." Yolei said.

"I can barely keep up." T.K. said. The two continued to fight each other until they separated.

"**Black Breaker**."

Ross flew into attack, but Davis moved out of the way the same way he did.

"I'm not falling for that again." Ross said as he turned around ready to attack, but he wasn't there. "Wait where is he?" He then felt something and looked down to see Davis.

"Miss me." Davis said and gave him an uppercut and got above him.

"**Shooting Miracle**."

He fired his energy blast and knocked him down.

"You'll pay for that." Myotismon said as he flew into attack and started throwing punches at him.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Myotismon tried whipping at him, but Davis grabbed it. It was a game of tug of war and Davis won by pulling him in and pounding Myotismon to the ground. However he was able to get up.

"Even with what Ross has done you still help him. I thought you changed?" Davis said.

"I have changed. I'm doing this to help and protect him. Now let's go." Myotismon said.

"No!" Ross said as he came through the smoke from where he landed. "He's all mine!" He meant it by pounding his hand. He flew in and pushed Davis back, but Davis repelled him. They started running alongside each other until they both jumped at each other and started pounding at each other.

"It doesn't have to be this way Ross. You don't have to do this." Davis said.

"I believe I do." Ross said. "Now I'm going all out." He started glowing purple.

"Then so am I." Davis said as he started glowing yellow.

"Guys are you sure we can't help him?" Jun said.

"I think this is way out of our league." Matt said.

"This is getting scary yet exciting." Mimi said.

"We're about to see some real fireworks now." Joe said. Ross and Davis both charged at each other and it looked like two flashes were charging and tackling at each other.

"Go Davis Go!" Veemon shouted. Davis fired continuous shooting miracles, but Ross moved out of the way. Ross flew up and pounded him down and landed down across from him.

"This is all insane, please make it stop." Kari whispered.

"This ends." Ross said as he shot his lightning. "That's it."

"You're right Ross this ends." Davis said as he was unharmed.

"How could I miss?" Ross said.

"I assure you I won't." Davis sword and a gold sword appeared that he grabbed.

"**Sword Of Miracles**."

He launched a powerful slash attack that was heading straight for Ross and got hit.

"AAAAAGH!" Ross screamed and was on the ground. When he tried to get up, but Davis held his hand in front of his face.

"It's over." Davis said.

"No!" Myotismon said as he flew in to try and save Ross.

"Stop!" Kari shouted and began to cry. "Please stop, just stop."

"Kari!" Davis said with Gatomon waking up and saw she was crying.

"Kari what's wrong?" Gatomon said.

"Davis please just let him go. I've had enough of all of this." Kari said.

"Kari." Davis said. She saw how upset she was so he pulled back with Ross getting up.

"I don't understand. Why would you spare me? I took Angewomon away from you." Ross said.

"You took Angewomon and I hate you for that, but I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Kari said. "Please Davis just stop it. I don't want to this anymore okay." Davis got right in front of her and turned back.

"Okay." Davis said and hugged her with Kari crying on his chest.

"Come on Myotismon let's go." Ross said and they left.

"Poor Kari, I've never seen her so hurt." T.K. said.

"Yeah, but what's suppose to happen now. Should we just leave?" Cody said.

"I doubt that's an option since we're already here and look." Ken said as the sky started forming dark clouds. "Either the battle between a force of light and dark has thrown off the balance between the worlds or this so call master is about to make his move."

To Be Continued…

Are the digidestine about to face the master of the Dyvas or will they retreat and fight another day? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	16. Two Sides Of A Bat

Chapter 16: Two Sides Of A Bat

After the battle with Ross the digidestine were about to enter into the castle of the masters of the Dyvas with Rammon taking the lead.

"Once you cross this bridge you'll be right in front of the castle." Rammon said.

"Great let's get going." Jun said.

"Hold it Jun you're not going." Davis said.

"What! Why not? Rammon is going." Jun said.

"He's going because he knows about this place." Davis said. "Besides I need you here to watch over Kari." They all saw that Kari was still depressed since Ross took Angewomon away and Gatomon can't digivolve.

"Poor Kari." Sora said.

"She hasn't move or will even say anything." T.K. said.

"Guys as much as I like to go in there with you I'm going to stay here and watch over Kari." Tai said.

"Yolei I think you should stay too." Ken said.

"Me?" Yolei said.

"Hawkmon can't become Silphymon without Gatomon and Kari needs her best friend right now." Ken said.

"You're right Ken." Yolei said.

"I'll stay out here too. Kari is like my sister and I hate to see her like this." Sora said.

"Then the rest of us will go in and face this master." Davis said.

"But Davis I want to help." Jun said.

"This is for your own good. You're staying here." Davis said.

"Last time I checked I was the older sibling." Jun said.

"My decision is final." Davis said and was serious. "Rammon lead the way."

"Very well follow me." Rammon said as he lead them across the bridge.

"Are you sure about this?" Mimi said.

"As I once heard from a Terrirmon momentai." Rammon said.

"What does that mean?" Veemon said.

"Is that even a word?" Palmon said. At the castle the master was waiting for them.

"Yes come digidestine to your doom." They arrived at the front door.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil." Davis said.

"Why did you say it like that?" Cody said.

"Add a little drama." Davis said.

"I think we've had enough drama." Matt said.

"Let's just go." Davis said as they got the front door open and inside was a dark hall.

"The master lies just straight ahead." Rammon said.

"Can't you just tell us who it is?" Mimi said. They walked down the hall and they arrived at a staircase that had a throne chair at the top.

"I've been waiting for you."

"There he is." Rammon said. when they looked up they saw…another Myotismon, but his suit was black.

"Myotismon!?" Davis said.

"So you were behind this." T.K. said.

"Hold up T.K. it could be a different Myotismon, his suit is black." Izzy said.

"Besides we saw the one we know fly off with Ross." Cody said.

"Are you the same Myotismon?" Joe said.

"Well yes and no." Myotismon said as he started walking down the stairs. "You see the Myotismon you know and I are one of the same."

"You mean you're the same being?" Izzy said.

"Yes." Myotismon said. "When the Myotismon you knew found his partner, Ross, he was split into two. The one that has been fighting with you is the good side, who knew he had one. While I am the evil side."

"So Myotismon has been split into two beings?" Ken said.

"That's what I just said." Myotismon said.

"Wow Ross had every right to be mad at us, we thought his Myotismon was the enemy." T.K. said.

"I guess he did change." Patamon said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Davis said. "But you!" Turning to face Myotismon. "You saw that and used it to turn Ross against us. You gave him that transformation."

"Indeed I did. My dark power flowed through him and I sent it to destroy you." Myotismon said.

"You're a monster to do something like that." Cody said.

"I feel awful working with you." Rammon said.

"Rammon you are the last of my minions. If you come back to me I will restore you power." Myotismon said.

"Never. My place is with Jun now." Rammon said.

"Then you will fall with these humans." Myotismon said.

"Alright guys this is where it ends." Davis said and they were all ready.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lilllymon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….Megakabuterimon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"Gabumon get ready to go mega." Matt said.

"You got it Matt." Gabumon said ready to digivolve.

"Not so fast." Myotismon said.

"**Nightmare Claw**."

He launched a shadow at Gabumon and it paralyzed him.

"Gabumon!" Matt said.

"It's going to take a while for that to weir off, but by that time you will all be destroyed, now let the fun begin." Myotismon said.

…

Outside

Kari sat on the ground holding her knees and she wouldn't move or talk.

"Kari come on talk to me." Gatomon said.

"She won't say anything?" Biyomon said.

"Has she even moved?" Yolei said.

"No. I don't get it it's not like I was deleted or something. What's wrong with her?" Gatomon said.

"I think I get it." Tai said. "Kari went through a lot with the whole Myotismon and Dyva thing. Now with Ross attacking us and you unable to digivolve ever again I don't think she can take this anymore."

"It must be so hard for Kari. I remember when the two of us and Ken were pulled into the Dark Ocean and the darkness wouldn't leave her alone. Now seeing all this madness, all this darkness it must be rough on her." Yolei said.

"Isn't there anything we could do for her?" Agumon said.

"I think we should just leave her alone for a while." Tai said. Meanwhile Jun sat at the bridge thinking about Rammon.

"Hey Jun are you okay?" Sora said.

"I'm worried about Davis and Rammon." Jun said. "I know Davis gets on my nerves day after day, but he's still my brother and I just found Rammon."

"I understand since you're his older sister and you just found your partner." Sora said. "We worried about our partners when they're in a dangerous and tough battle."

"How do you handle it?" Jun said.

"We just need to believe in them." Sora said.

"Believe." Jun said and looked at her digivice. "Rammon please be safe, I wish I could be there with you and help." She held her digivice tight and it began to glow carrying Jun over to the castle.

"Uh Tai, Yolei we have a problem." Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Yolei said.

"Where's Jun?" Tai said.

"I know this sounds crazy, but she just flew off." Sora said.

…

The Castle

"**Desperado Blaster**."

Paildramon fired his blasters, but Myotismon got out of the way.

"Davis can't you become that gold angel thingy again?" Mimi said.

"I'm trying." Davis said as he looked like he was trying to force something out when he's on the toilet.

"You look like you're trying to pull a muscle." T.K. said.

"It's not working." Davis said.

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Horn Buster**."

Both Lillymon and Megakabuterimon launched their attacks, but Myotismon moved out of the way.

"The last time we fought like this you needed Angewomon. All of you can't take me." Myotismon said.

"Last time we weren't there." Paildramon said referring to him and Shakkoumon.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Justice Beam**."

Both Paildramon and Shakkoumon launched their attacks, but he was able to block them both.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Myotismon lashed at both of them and knocked them down.

"Joe how's it coming with Gabumon?" Matt said as Joe was checking out Gabumon's state.

"It would help if I knew what to inspect." Joe said.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Grizzly Wing**."

Myotismon's and Zudomon's attacks collided, but Myotismon pushed harder and was able to take down Zudomon.

"He's so powerful." Ken said.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Cody said.

"We can't give up, there has to be a way." Davis said. "Right now I wish Tai and the others were here." Davis got his wish when Jun came into the room.

"Davis!" Jun said.

"Jun I told you to stay back." Davis said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to fight I'm one of you now." Jun said.

"Jun I'm with your brother you should have stayed back." Rammon said.

"Well I'm not going to stand by when my digimon partner and my brother could need help." Jun said. "Davis you fought Ross for your friends now I want to fight for you."

"Jun!" Davis said since he never heard his sister say that.

"We're family Davis and we're in this together." Jun said and her digivice began to glow.

"I feel power." Rammon said and began to glow.

"Rammon digivolve to….Rabaricmon"

"Whoa he past the champion level and went to the ultimate level." Ken said.

"Impossible I took away his ability to digivolve." Myotismon said.

"I guess the bond with Jun and Rabaricmon is stronger than you think." Davis said.

"That's right now let's take him out." Jun said.

"Davis, Ken let's give them a hand. Time for Imperialdramon." Paildramon said and they both agreed.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

"Let's finish him once and for all." Imperialdramon said.

"Let's." Rabaricmon said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Berserk Sonic**."

They combined their attacks and blasted Myotismon taking out his castle with him and formed a crater.

"We did it." Matt said with Gabumon getting up.

"Hey what did I miss?" Gabumon said.

"Hey guys." They all saw the others flying on Birdramon and Aquilamon.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"You won't believe what we tell you." Davis said.

"Uh guys if we won than what's with the sky?" Jun said as the sky was still dark with thunder and lightning.

"And look what's that down there." T.K. said at the bottom of the crater was something black, cloudy and was swirling.

To Be Continued….

If the evil Myotismon has been defeated then what is happening now? Stay tune for another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	17. ChaHave To Retreat

Chapter 17: Have To Retreat

After defeating the evil Myotismon the digidestine were around a crater where at the bottoms was a black cloud swirling around and the sky launched thunder and lightning.

"What is this?" Ken said.

"What is going on?" Yolei said.

"Do not be afraid."

"Wait I recognize that voice. It's Azulongmon." T.K. said and Azulongmon came out from the clouds.

"It's great to see you digidestine." Azulongmon said.

"Azulongmon it's been a while." Davis said.

"That digimon is huger than huge." Tai said.

"Right this is your first time seeing him. That's Azulongmon." T.K. said.

"Yes for those who don't know me I'm Azulongmon, the digimon sovereign of the eastern hemisphere of the digital world." Azulongmon said.

"We haven't seen you since we tried to save the last Destiny Stone." Yolei said.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I heard all the commotion and I see I missed the show." Azulongmon said.

"Yeah we took care of our old enemy Myotismon." T.K. said.

"Actually the evil version of him." Yolei said.

"Yes I know that there was a Myotismon that had his good side and his evil side." Azulongmon said.

"We also taken care of all the Dyvas since Rammon joined us." Matt said.

"Sadly that evil Myotismon turned our friend Ross against us and had him take away Gatomon's ability to digivolve." Sora said.

"I see I'm sorry for your lost Gatomon." Azulongmon said.

"It's really Kari we should feel sorry for." Gatomon said as Kari was still depressed.

"Azulongmon what is that stuff at the bottom of the crater?" Tentomon said.

"That is pure darkness created by the evil Myotismon." Azulongmon said. "He's been salvaging it for a special occasion. This Myotismon is more dangerous than anything you've ever faced before."

"Is? I think you mean more like was." Matt said.

"Yeah we just destroyed him." Mimi said.

"No he survived the attack. He only retreated for now." Azulongmon said.

"Are you serious!?" Davis said.

"He survived Rabaricmon and Imperialdramon!" Ken said.

"Every time we think he destroyed him he keeps coming back." Gatomon mumbled and then spotted something and went to check it out.

"Gatomon where are you going?" Kari said as she followed.

"So Azulongmon what is he up to?" Jun said.

"Hard to say, but I know it can't be good." Azulongmon said.

"Azulongmon I want to ask you something." Davis said. "When I was fighting Ross I turned gold and yellow and looked like some kind of angel. How did that happen?"

"Aw Davis that's the power of your crest of miracles. That crest is a powerful one and has unimaginable power." Azulongmon said. "When you wanted to fight and help your friends that power was awaken."

"But how come I couldn't use while we were fighting Myotismon?" Davis said.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn about it." Azulongmon said.

"Let's not get off track." Izzy said.

"Izzy's right if that evil Myotismon is still alive we have to find him and stop him." Tai said. Then an earthquake occurred and the darkness began to rise.

"Time is short if something isn't done that darkness will cover everything." Azulongmon said.

"Then let's find this Myotismon and stop him." Yolei said.

"No you must return to the real world." Azulongmon said.

"What!" Tai said.

"We're not leaving at a time like this." Matt said.

"You must soon this place will too dangerous for humans. You must return to the real world where it is safe." Azulongmon said.

"We can't leave you Azulongmon." Cody said.

"Not until we stop Myotismon." Mimi said.

"The other sovereign and I can handle Myotismon, you must return to the real world now." Azulongmon said.

"Are you serious?" Davis said.

"Think about it, if the other Dyvas reached the real world then there's a strong chance he will too." Azulongmon said. "This way you can protect your world if he does make it."

"Well when you put it that way it makes sense." Ken said.

"So then we'll have to return." Joe said.

"Hold on where's Kari?" T.K. said.

"Gatomon's missing too." Patamon said and T.K. spotted them.

"Oh Kari there you are." T.K. said as he ran to her and Gatomon. "What are you doing over here? We got to go." However Kari looked pale and they both had a dead look in their eyes.

"So how are we getting home?" Jun said.

"I've made a digital gate for you. I'll take you there myself." Azulongmon said as he created a cloud that carried all of them away. As they traveled all skies became dark.

…..

Ross And Myotismon

Ross and Myotismon continued to fly through the digital world, but the winds were strong.

"What is with this weather?" Myotismon said.

"I…don't….know." Ross said all tired and weak.

"Ross what's wrong?" Myotismon said.

"I don't know." Ross said as he turned back in to his human form and hit the ground with his goggles falling off and the wind carrying them away.

"Ross!" Myotismon said as he flew down to check on him and he was knocked out. "That battle with Davis must have took more out of him than we both thought." He picked him up and started walking.

…..

The Digidestine

The cloud they were on carried them to a bright blue light and in it was an orb big enough for all of them.

"Azulongmon must have made this to get us out of here." Izzy said.

"Then let's get in and go." Tai said as they got on one by one. Sora noticed that Kari and Gatomon still didn't say a thing.

"Kari are you okay?" Sora said, but she refused to answer.

"Prodigious this thing is remarkable." Izzy said.

"Davis come on let's go." Jun said as Davis and Veemon were the last ones.

"Right." Davis said, but felt something hit his foot. He looked down and saw Ross's goggles so he picked them up. "These belong to Ross. He's still out there."

"Davis come on we got to go." T.K. said.

"I can't. I can't leave Ross out here." Davis said.

"Ross?" Yolei said.

"Davis this is no time to be funny." Matt said.

"I'm not. He's still out there and I'm not going to leave him out here. He could need help." Davis said. "I'm going after to find him. Let's go Veemon."

"Right." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship"

Davis jumped on Raidramon and ran off to find Ross.

"Davis come back. Davis!" Tai shouted out.

…

Myotismon

Myotismon tried to fight through the harsh weather trying to find some cover for him and Ross.

"I need to find someplace to take cover or Ross and I won't make it through this." Myotismon said.

"Myotismon!" He looked and saw Davis and Raidramon.

"Davis!" Myotismon said.

"What happened to Ross?" Davis said.

"He collapsed from exhaustion." Myotismon said.

"Get on we're heading back to the real world." Davis said. Myotismon hopped on Raidramon and Raidramon took off to the orb.

….

The Digidestine

They all waited for Davis to return, but then they started moving.

"Hey what gives?" T.K. said.

"This thing's starting to move on its own." Izzy said.

"We can't leave Davis behind." Ken said.

"Don't tell it to me this thing has a mind of its own." Izzy said.

"Oh please wait for my brother." Jun said.

"Davis where are you!?" Tai shouted out.

"He's down there." Agumon said and saw them heading their way.

"Davis hurry up!" T.K. said.

"Raidramon you got to jump." Davis said.

"I got an idea." Raidramon said as he got on a rock and jumped into the orb with Raidramon dedigivolving.

"I can't believe you went back for him." Yolei said.

"Well Azulongmon said it's not safe for humans." Davis said and Ross began to wake up.

"He's waking up." Myotismon said.

"Davis you came back for me?" Ross said.

"Of course I did I couldn't leave you out there to rot." Davis said. Ross than looked at Kari and began to feel guilty for everything and fell asleep again.

…..

The Real World

Late at night a giant geyser of energy erupted in the park gaining everyone in Odaiba's attention. When they all went to see what it was all the digidestine and digimon came out. They all spotted their parents and ran to them.

"Davis, Jun are you two okay?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"We're fine Mom we're all fine." Jun said.

"Almost all. That adventure had a massive effect on Kari and Ross." Davis said as he saw Kari had no emotion and Myotismon carried Ross to his family.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis and Jun returned home after the reunion with the digidestine's family.

"I hope Ross and Kari will be okay." Davis said.

"I'm just glad to be home now." Jun said.

"So this is what the human world is like." Rammon said.

"Yeah this is your new home." Jun said as she turned on the T.V. "Oh no look at this." Jun showed them the news.

"This mysterious cloud appeared in the park of Odaiba just recently." The newsman said.

"Oh no the darkness followed us." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

What has the evil Myotismon has done and how is it the darkness came to the real world? Find out on a new episode of Digimon Digitl Monsters.


	18. Dark Matter Turns Friend

Chapter 18: Dark Matter Turns Friend

"This mysterious black cloud has covered up most of Odaiba and continues to spread." The newsman reported as the darkness from evil Myotismon's castle is in the real world.

"Where did this stuff even come from?" Jun said.

"I thought the sovereign were taking care of it." Veemon said.

"It must have followed us somehow." Davis said as all the digidestine were watching the news and saw what was happening.

…

The Kamiyas

"Oh man I better get Kari, she has to see this." Tai said and headed over to Kari's room. "Hey Kari!" When he opened the door there wasn't anyone around. "That's weird where is she?"

"We're now going to take a closer look from the sky." The reporter said as he was in a helicopter, but these strange creatures with wings and bat faces came out with a cable.

"Hey what are those things?" The pilot said.

"Apparently those things are coming out of the cloud. Are those things these so called digimon?" The reporter said, but the bat creatures just started firing from their mouths at the helicopter.

….

The Motomiyas

"Are those things digimon?" Davis said.

"No they're creations created by my former master from the darkness." Rammon said.

"Well we better get going?" Davis said.

"Go where?" Jun said.

"If evil Myotismon is behind all this then we have to stop those things." Davis said.

"Davis is right we have to fight those things." Veemon said.

"Very well, but be careful I doubt fighting those things will be like fighting digimon." Rammon said.

"Right come on Veemon. We better contact the others too." Davis said.

….

Ross

Ross woke up from his rest and when he looked around he saw he was back in his room.

"I'm home?" Ross said. He went to the living room and saw the news. "What's going on?"

"Ross you're awake." His Mom said.

"What's happening? What is all that?" Ross said.

"Pure darkness." Myotismon said.

"Darkness?" Ross said.

"Yes. Whoever has been behind the Dyvas might be the one responsible for this." Myotismon said.

"What happen while I was asleep?" Ross said.

"You mean after you passed out in the digital world." Myotismon said and that had Ross remembered.

"That's right Davis rescued me." Ross said.

…

The Park

Davis and Veemon went to the park and saw the strange creatures attacking.

"There those things are, ready?" Davis said.

"Ready." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

Exveemon flew up, but the creatures saw him and started blasting at him, but he was able to move out of the way.

"**V-Laser**."

Exveemon fired his laser pushing back the creatures, but they wouldn't fall.

"You got to be kidding." Davis said.

"Davis!" He turned and saw all the others you.

"You guys made it." Davis said, but saw Kari and Gatomon wasn't around. "Tai where's Kari?"

"I don't know she was already gone." Tai said.

"So what are those things?" Mimi said.

"Rammon said that the evil Myotismon created them." Davis said.

"How did they even get here?" Sora said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if this is Ross's fault." Yolei said.

"Ross's fault?" Davis said.

"Yeah he still has that dark power. Evil Myotismon could have used him as a link to get here." Yolei said.

"Even if that was true that's not Ross's fault." Davis said.

"We can talk about that later. Look up there." Matt said and they saw jets heading their way.

"Exveemon get out of those jets way." Davis said. Exveemon saw them and dived down. The jets launched missiles at the bat creatures and made contact, but when the smoke cleared they weren't hurt.

"Unreal did those things even feel it?" Izzy said. Then a creature that was covered by a cloak with glowing yellow eyes under the hood and had scythes on each side of its body with a cable connecting it.

"What is that thing?" Cody said.

"Must be another creation." Ken said. The cloak spun around slicing the wings of the jets off so the pilots hit eject and made it out safely.

"Exveemon take it out." Davis said. Exveemon flew up at it, but the cloak spun around and slashed at Exveemon.

"We got to help Exveemon out." Agumon said.

"Let's go mega." Tai said.

"I'm with you." Matt said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to….Metalgarurumon"

"We can help out too." Cody said.

"Exveemon get ready to DNA digivolve." Davis said.

"I'm ready." Exveemon said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to….Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to….Zudomon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"Yolei what are you waiting for I have to digivolve?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know, without Gatomon you can't become Silphymon." Yolei said.

"Well don't let that stop us. We can still fight." Hawkmon said.

"You know what you're right." Yolei said.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon"

All the digimon flew up to attack, but more bat creatures flew up and had them out numbered.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Ice Wolf Spike**."

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took out most of the bat creatures, but more showed up and started blasting at them so they all tried their best to fight back, but those things were tougher than they thought.

…

Ross

Ross was watching the news and saw that Davis and the others were fighting.

"It seems that there are some digimon fighting those things, but I don't know how long they can hold on." The reporter said.

"I got to help." Ross said.

"What you're going out there?" His Dad said.

"Those are my friends I have to help them." Ross said.

"But you just woke up, you could still be hurt and it's dangerous out there." His Mom said.

"I have to do something, I can't just watch them suffer." Ross said.

"But Ross they may see us as the enemy." Myotismon said.

"I don't care. I need to fix what I did. Davis came and help me now I have to help him." Ross said and ran out and Myotismon followed.

"Are you sure about this?" Myotismon said.

"I have to do this. They may not consider me as one, but I consider them my friends and I'm a digidestine." Ross said and transformed into his dark self and they both flew off.

…

The Park

The digimon tried their best to fight off the creatures, but they were strong and different from fighting digimon.

"Come on guys keep fighting." Davis said.

"We're trying, but these things just keep coming." Paildramon said. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were slashing and biting down on the bat creatures having them turn into black smoke before disappearing, but even they got blasted down.

"Even Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were shot down." Tai said.

"I don't think they can keep this up much longer." Izzy said. Then Ross and Myotismon flew over them.

"Oh great look who it is." Yolei said.

"Heads up here come Ross and Myotismon." Zudomon said. However they just passed them and Ross attacked the cloak.

"Wait he's fighting on our side?" Cody said.

"Are you okay?" Myotismon said.

"Uh yeah thanks." Paildramon said.

"Look out." Aquilamon said as the bat creatures started blasting at him, but he moved out of the way.

"Just what are these things?" Myotismon said.

"We'll tell you later." Lillymon said.

"We need to find their weakness." Garudamon said. They all flew in to attack. They all tried their hardest to fight, but the bat creatures wouldn't go down. Aquilamon grabbed one's cable and tossed it so hard the cables broke and it disappeared in black smoke.

"That's it. The cables cut them and they're be defeated." Aquilamon said. They all cut the cables and they defeated the creatures easily.

"**Black Breaker**."

Ross pounded at the cloaked creature. Then he cut the cord and had it disappeared. After the battle Ross and Myotismon were talking to the digidestine.

"Ross thanks for coming to help us." Davis said.

"My pleasure." Ross said. "I owe you Davis since you saved me when you could have left me to rot in the digital world. I also owe you guys for all the wrong I did, but I'm going to make it right. I also want you to know that Myotismon and I have nothing to do with what's going on."

"We know who's behind this. Myotismon you were split into two beings." Cody said.

"I was what?" Myotismon said.

"Yeah you're the good side. The one behind this is your evil side." Ken said.

"So he's the one we want. If we want to stop this then we need to find him." Ross said.

'Ross is right we need to find the evil Myotismon, but he would be in this world or the digital world.' Davis thought and he thought he saw something, but it left. 'Was that Kari?'

Will the digidestine be able to find the evil Myotismon and put an end to his darkness with Ross and Myotismon back on their side? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. In The Dark

Chapter 19: In The Dark

The darkness continued to spread through and the digidestine tried hard to fight off the mysterious creatures created by the evil Myotismon. Right now they're at the Kamiyas discussing what to do.

"These things are everywhere." Yolei said.

"They are so persistent and annoying." Mimi said.

"The only way these things will be destroyed permanently is if the evil Myotismon is destroyed." Izzy said.

"But how can we destroy him if we don't even know where he is?" Joe said.

"Chances are he's in the digital world where the sovereign are or here where we are." Izzy said.

"Now it all makes sense. Why the Dyvas look familiar, all of this. My own evil side has been responsible for all of this." Myotismon said.

"You can't blame yourself. None of it is your fault." Ross said. "What I don't understand is that if this stuff is from the digital world then how did it end up here."

"Ross I hate to tell you this, but when Davis went out to go and rescue you, you might have been a link it followed." Izzy said.

"So it's here because of me." Ross said starting to sound upset.

"No it's not it's just one of Izzy's thoughts. Right Izzy." Davis said trying to get Ross to cheer up.

"Right it's only a theory." Izzy said.

"By the way Tai where's Kari now?" Sora said.

"I don't know. I tried contacting her, but she won't answer." Tai said.

"I'm starting to get worried about her." Yolei said.

"She and Gatomon haven't really been the same since we got back." Hawkmon said.

"If that's true then we better find her." Ross said.

"Ross is right, we better find her before something bad happens." T.K. said.

"So let's split up and look for her and Gatomon." Davis said. They each covered a different side of the story trying to find Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari where are you!?" Davis cried out.

"Kari, Gatomon!" Sora said.

"Hey Kamiya where are you?" Matt said. Izzy, Yolei, and Ken looked in the sky. Ross tried his powers, but couldn't sense her anywhere. Cody and T.K. tried their D3s, but had no lock on her.

"Kari!" Tai cried out.

"Where are you Kari, Gatomon?" Mimi said. Joe even tried looking over on the river.

"Kari!" Davis cried out.

"She and Gatomon are not here Davis let's look somewhere else." Veemon said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Davis said and then spotted something, or someone. "Kari!" he said so happy to see her, but she ran off. "Wait Kari where are you going?" Davis ran after her.

"Hey wait!" Veemon said and went after him. "What are you doing?"

"I just saw Kari, but why is she running away from me?" Davis said. they chased her down an alley, but she was gone. "Kari!?"

"Davis look there's Gatomon." Veemon said and spotted Gatomon.

"Gatomon where's Kari?" Davis said, but Gatomon ran off. "Wait where are you going?" they chased Gatomon down until they were out of the alley and were right in front of the darkness.

"When did this get here?" Veemon said.

"I better get the others." Davis said. "I found Kari, but she might be in trouble. Come quick." Davis sent the message, but was being blasted.

"It's those bat things." Veemon said and a squad of them appeared.

"Remember just like the dark rings go for the cables." Davis said and got out his D3.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

Exveemon flew up and started pounding away at the bat creatures and pulled a few of the cables out.

"**V-Laser**." He fired his laser and pushed the back. However the darkness continued to spread and started circling around Davis.

"Whoa hey!" Davis shouted. Exveemon flew down and pulled him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Exveemon said.

"Yeah, but I think we got bigger problems." Davis said. Exveemon turned around and saw a one eye giant with no legs, but walked with its arms and a cable connected to it.

"These things are getting creepier and uglier." Exveemon said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall so have it fall hard." Davis said. Exveemon flew at it and pound at it, but it just swatted him away like he was a bug and was closing in on them.

"**Terra Force**."

A great ball of energy pushed it back. Davis saw the others and the digimon in their strongest forms.

"Are you alright Davis?" Ken said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Where's Kari?" Tai said.

"I followed her and Gatomon to here, but they were gone and that darkness was right in front of me." Davis said.

"Watch out here they come." Cody said as the creatures came into attack, but they moved out of the way.

"Come on Davis we have to DNA digivolve." Ken said.

"Right let's do it." Davis said, but before they could part of the darkness reached out and grabbed Davis and Exveemon.

"Davis!" Ken said and Stingmon tried to pull it off them.

"Let them go." Stingmon said.

"Stingmon fly back before it grabs you and Ken." Exveemon said and they were pulled down and into the darkness.

"Davis, Exveemon!" Ken said. When Davis woke up he looked around and saw everything the darkness swallowed, but the inside itself was a crimson color.

"Where am I?" Davis said. "This must be the inside of the darkness, but why is it red?" He turned and saw Veemon unconscious. "Veemon hey wake up." Veemon got up and looked around.

"What happened, where are we?" Veemon said.

"I think we're inside the darkness." Davis said.

"If it's black on the outside why is it red on the inside?" Veemon said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"The black symbolizes the dark, the crimson symbolizes the evil." They turned around and saw Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari you're alright. I was worried about." Davis said as they ran up to them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Gatomon are you okay? What's going on?" Veemon said.

"The darkness devours everything." Gatomon said, but Veemon thought that was weird.

"What are you talking about, and why do you and Kari look like your half asleep?" Veemon said.

"Who cares let's get out of here." Davis said. Then the bat creatures came at them and started firing at them. "Kari come on." Davis and Veemon grabbed their wrist and started running.

…

Outside

The digidestine and their digimon continued fighting off the creatures. The one with giant hands tried to slam down on Myotismon, but he moved out of the way and got behind and started pulling the cable.

"Need a hand." Shakkoumon said as he grabbed it and started pulling until it came out and it disappeared.

"Come on we need to get Davis out of there." Ken said, but then Davis and Veemon were able to pry themselves out of the darkness.

"Davis! Veemon!" Ross said as he flew down and pulled them with the girls out.

"Kari!" Tai said having the digimon dedigivolve and Ross turn back.

"Thanks guys." Davis said. "Hey Kari are you okay?"

"The darkness shall cover everything. Humans and digimon are weak." Kari said.

"What/ Kari what are you talking about? Stop talking crazy." Davis said.

"Davis get away from her. That's not the real Kari." Ross said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's her." Davis said.

"No it isn't. I could sense the powers of light and there's a lot in Kari, but now there's nothing. That's not the real Kari." Ross said. Then Kari and Gatomon combined and became one with her having claws, blue skin, wings, messy hair, and grew. "It's one of evil Myotismon's creations." Ross said with her laughing. "She's the reason the darkness is here. She was the link."

"The master is here." Evil Kari said. "The darkness is in both worlds. The master shall rule. The end of humans and digimon are here." Davis was so angry, but for only one thing.

"Where's the real Kari!? Tell me right now!" Davis said.

"The master has her. He will cover everything in darkness." Evil Kari said and flew off.

"I'll find Kari I promise you that." Davis said.

To Be Continued….

Can the digidestine find Kari and Gatomon when they're in evil Myotismon's hands? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	20. All Out Dark Power

Chapter 20: All Out Dark Attack

All the digidestine and their parents met up on the top floor of a building to try and decide what to do.

"So the darkness is here because that imposter of Kari helped brought it here." Izzy said. "However there must be a source or something."

"Might want to be careful mentioning that Kari's out there. Look at my parents." Tai said as they saw the Kamiyas were worried and upset about Kari being held captive.

"Hey where's Ross?" Yolei said.

"He said he was helping evacuating some people since this darkness is covering most of the city." Davis said.

…

Ross

"Will you hurry up." Myotismon said.

"I'm not as fast as you and it's not easy sneaking pass this cloud." Ross said.

"Why can't we just fly?" Myotismon said.

"You want to be shot down." Ross said, but stopped. "Wait a minute."

"What's wrong?" Myotismon said and saw him looking at the tower that had a giant black orb covering the top.

"There's something up there, I sense light. Wait a minute that's Kari." Ross said.

"What!? Are you sure?" Myotismon said.

"I recognize that power of light anywhere." Ross said. "I probably couldn't sense her before because the darkness was blocking her, but now that I'm close enough I can feel it. Let's check it out." He transformed and they flew up to the tower. When they arrived they Ross was trying to get a look inside. "Hello Kari are you in there?" Inside Kari and Gatomon were inside an orb and Kari had her face hidden by her knees.

"Kari come on talk to me, this has to be a record." Gatomon said.

"Kari are you in there?" Gatomon heard someone outside.

"Is that Ross? Hey we're in here." Gatomon said waving her arms around. Ross squinted hard, but saw she was in there.

"Yeah she's in there. We got to get her out." Ross said.

"I don't think they'll let us." Myotismon said as the bat creatures started flying in and started firing, but they moved out of the way.

"We got to get Davis and the others." Ross said.

…

The Digidestine

"Guys look what I found." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Cody said and showed an image of the darkness around the city on his computer.

"The darkness keeps swirling around the city, but look at this orb." Izzy said showing the orb at the tower. "This is where the darkness flows around. I bet that's the heart or brain."

"So if we take it out then this darkness should disappear, right?" Mimi said.

"Exactly." Izzy said.

"You don't want to do that." They all saw Ross and Myotismon fly in through the window.

"Ross!" Davis said.

"You don't want to take that thing down." Ross said. "I just came there and Kari's in there."

"Kari's in there?!" T.K. said.

"Yes, but it's heavily guarded." Myotismon said.

"Tai!" Mrs. Kamiya cried out.

"Mom what's wrong?" Tai said.

"It's your father." Mrs. Kamiya said.

…

Mr. Kamiya

Mr. Kamiya was in his car and was driving until he came to stop right at the darkness where he came out.

"Kari! Kari where are you honey!? It's Daddy! Can you here me?" Mr. Kamiya cried out.

"Yes Daddy. Yes Daddy." He Heard Kari's voice.

"Kari where are you?" Mr. Kamiya said. Then a giant black creature with mouths everywhere and a cable came out.

"Yes Daddy. Yes Daddy." The creature kept saying.

"Dad!" Tai and the others showed up and saw the creature.

"What is that thing?" Yolei said.

"Must be another creation." Izzy said.

"Why does it sound like Kari?" Cody said.

"It's only using her voice." Ken said.

"Kari?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"It's not her Dad. That thing is using her voice. She's in prisoned at the top of the tower." Tai said.

"Yes Daddy. Yes Daddy." The creature kept saying.

"Stop using her voice." Davis said. Then the creature brought down a tentacle to Mr. Kamiyas' face and brought a camera out.

"Accessing memory bank." The creature said. "Susumu Kamiya."

"How does it know my name?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"The darkness must be accessing Kari's memory while it has her." Myotismon said.

"Susumu Kamiya, has two children Tai Kamiya, and Kari Kamiya. Father, father, father." The creature repeated.

"What's wrong with it?" Veemon said.

"It doesn't understand the word. Like digimon it has no father." Myotismon said.

"Cannot compute, cannot compute." The creature said.

"You could never understand us humans." Ross said.

"Please I'll do anything, take me instead, just please let go of Kari." Mr. Kamiya said. The camera pulled back and so did the tentacle. "No give me back my daughter." Mr. Kamiya jumped and grabbed the tentacle.

"Dad!" Tai shouted.

"Myotismon!" Ross said.

"I'm on it." Myotismon said and flew up.

"**Crimson Lightning**." Myotismon used his whip and cut the tentacle and caught Mr. Kamiya.

"Yes Daddy. Yes Daddy." The creature started repeating again.

"Okay now that thing's just messing with us." Davis said.

"Then let's get it." Ken said.

"It's time to digivolve." Davis said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon"

"Veemon digivovle to…Exveemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakoumon"

"Ikkakoumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to….Fighter Mode."

"We have to get to the top of the tower." Ross said.

"You guys go on ahead." Joe said.

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Zudomon is the only one can't fly. I'll handle this thing." Joe said.

"Alright Joe. Follow me." Ross said and they all flew up to the tower with Zudomon facing the creature.

"We got company." Megakabuterimon said as the bat creatures and some cloak creatures were at the orb.

"You guys take care of those things I'll get Kari." Ross said as they all flew in and attacked.

…

The Adults

They all watched from the windows as they saw their children out their fighting.

"Can't we help the kids?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"No this is their fight." Mr. Ishida said.

"If anyone can stop this madness it's them, everyone has their role to play." Cody's grandfather said. That had Rammon bang his head against the window and had it shatter.

"Rammon what are you doing?" Jun said.

"I can't stay here when I know there's something I can do to help our friends Jun." Rammon said.

"You're right my brother is fighting so can I." Jun said and they both jumped out the window.

"Jun!" Mr. Motomiya cried out and saw her falling.

"Let's do this Rammon." Jun said and held out her digivice.

"Rammon digivolve to…Rabaricmon"

Rabaricmon grabbed Jun and landed on the ground and placed her on his head.

"Hold on tight Jun." Rammon said as he ran in and started fighting.

….

The Digidestine

They fought and pushed through the creatures. Then the evil Kari flew into the battle.

"You shall not pass." Evil Kari said.

"Oh no it's her." Tai said.

"Garudamon look after Tai I'll take care of this one." Wargreymon said as he placed Tai on Garudamon and started striking at evil Kari. "This is for taking Kari." He fought hard and she fought back with her claws.

"Ross we got this get in there and save Kari." Myotismon said.

"I'm on it." Ross said and flew in.

"**Dark Lightning**."

He fired his lightning at the darkness to break through, but it didn't do a thing.

"**Black Breaker**."

Ross tried pounding at it, but it didn't do a thing either.

"It's not working." Ross said. "Imperialdramon you try destroying this thing."

"Are you nuts?" Imperialdramon said.

"Only use half your strength." Ross said. "Kari's protected in an orb and it should be enough to get through the first lair."

"Alright." Imperialdramon said.

"**Positron Laser**."

He fired his laser and it broke through the darkness with the orb Kari and Gatomon was in and Ross flew up to it.

"Kari can you hear me?" Ross said.

"Ross is that you. It's Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry I'm back on your side and I'll get you out." Ross said as he started pounding at the orb, but no matter hard he tried he couldn't get through.

"Kari look Ross is trying to help us." Gatomon said and Kari started to look up.

"Okay I'm starting to get mad." Ross said as he continued to pound away.

"Ross is helping?" Kari said.

"I'm going to get you out Kari if it's the last thing I do." Ross said and that had her snap into her normal self.

"I don't understand." Kari said as she stood up and Ross just stopped and screamed.

"Give me power!" Ross shouted with his arm raised and lightning gather in it.

"Ross please get me out." Kari said and thought he saw Angewomon.

"**Celestial Arrow**."

Ross shot the arrow and managed to break in, but Kari started to cry.

"Angewomon." Kari said.

"Alright he did it." Gatomon said. Ross was exhausted as he came in.

"Kari come on let's get out of here." Ross said as he held out his hand, but she wouldn't move. "What are you waiting for?" The opening began to close. "Hurry it's closing."

"Come on Kari." Gatomon said as she pushed, but Kari wouldn't move.

"I'm trying to help you don't you understand." Ross said, but she just cried. "Take my hand take it."

"You're not Angewomon" Kari said.

"What?" Ross said and Imperialdramon flew in.

"Kari take his hand!" Davis shouted.

"Davis is that you?" Kari said.

"Kari!" Ross shouted as the opening closed. "No let me back in." He started pounding at the orb.

"I don't understand why didn't Kari take his hand?" Yolei said and they heard laughing and Ross looked up he saw who it was.

"You!" Ross said and saw evil Myotismon.

"A good try." Evil Myotismon said.

"I don't know what you're doing to her, but I'm getting Kari out." Ross said as he flew p to eye level.

"Do you know why she didn't take you hand?" Evil Myotismon said. "She saw the Celestial Arrow and thought Angewomon was coming to rescue her, but when she saw it was you she remembered what you did to her. She doesn't want your help and can never forgive you." Ross was getting angry.

"What I've done is unforgivable. I don't need anyone to tell me that." Ross said he brought his hands together and formed a star upside down. "No matter what I do I know I can't change the past, but what I am going to do is save Kari." The star grew in size. "And no bat brained vampire wannabe is going to stop me, you hear me."

"**Dark Star Destruction**."

He launched a powerful blast from the star taking the top of the orb with it and made another opening for Kari.

"That's his most powerful attack." Myotismon said.

"How does it feel having your own power used against you? RAAAA!" Ross screamed.

"He's going all out." Davis said. When he stopped he saw the orb opened, but had no energy.

"Kari get out of there. Davis get ready to catch her." Ross said. Kari was about to get out of there until evil Myotismon came in front of her. "Impossible."

"Did you really think you could hurt me?" Evil Myotismon said. "I gave you that power, you can't hurt me."

"Davis it's up to you. You're the only one who can save her." Ross said knowing he was defeated.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Evil Myotismon started lashing and whipping at him and he couldn't get away.

"No!" Myotismon said as he flew into help him.

"**Nightmare Claw**."

Evil Myotismon launched his attack and had Ross paralyzed with him falling.

To Be Continued….

Is this the end of Ross? Has evil Myotismon won? Don't miss the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	21. Kari's Worth

Chapter 21: Kari's Worth

After taking all the damage from evil Myotismon the good Myotismon was able to catch him.

"Ross! Ross speak to me!" Myotismon said with evil Myotismon laughed.

"You're going to pay for that." Davis said.

"You monster." Kari said.

"Thank you. Now come here." Evil Myotismon said as he grabbed her and Gatomon and took them to the roof. "Go my creations hold them off." All his creations with evil Kari was holding the digimon back.

"What do you want from me?" Kari said.

"I took you for a reason." Evil Myotismon said. "Your crest is the crest of light. Light and darkness are one of two halves. You are what keep the darkness balanced and your light will give me power." Kari and Gatomon try to get away, but couldn't.

"Imperialdramon you got to get us down there." Davis said.

"I could, but these things are everywhere." Imperialdramon said. Davis couldn't take it anymore so he ran to Imperialdramon's hand and he jumped.

"Davis what are you doing?" Ken said.

"With you by my side I shall rule all." Evil Myotismon said. He felt something, but before he could look he was pounded right across the face by Davis. Evil Myotismon slid against the roof and Davis hit the roof hard.

"Master!" Evil Kari said as she separated from Wargreymon and flew to the building.

"That will teach you to keep your hands to yourself." Davis said as he tried to get up.

"You obnoxious pest." Evil Myotismon said as he wiped his mouth.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said as she helped him get up.

"Hardly." Davis said in pain.

"Why did you do that?" Kari said.

"You needed help. No matter what happens to me I want to protect and save you for when you're in trouble." Davis said. Kari couldn't take it anymore so she went in and kissed him. Davis was surprised, but kissed back.

"Hey I hate to interrupt, but let's get out of here." Imperialdramon said.

"Master are you okay?" Evil Kari said.

"I need more power." Evil Myotismon said. He grabbed evil Kari and started pressing against her.

"What are you doing?" Evil Kari said.

"I must have more power." Evil Myotismon said as evil Kari turned to darkness and entered his body. He began to change shape. His outfit change, his muscles grew bigger, his fangs grew, his caped turned into wings, had a crown on his head, and a sword came into his hand that he placed on a belt.

'What happened to him?" Gatomon said.

"I am now Kingmyotismon!"

"He's digivolved." Davis said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Imperialdramon said holding his hand out. Davis grabbed Kari and made a run for it.

"She belongs to me now." Kingmyotismon said as he created two shadow hands and grabbed Kari and Gatomon and pulled them back in.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Come on we got to help them." Tai said as all the digimon flew in.

"Away with all of you." Kingmyotismon said.

"**Crimson Wave**."

He launched a force red attack at them and pushed them all away.

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said as he caught him.

"Now my darkness come to me." Kingmyotismon said. The darkness formed around the tower and surrounded them forming a giant with side blades at the top, one big circle at the top, and six smaller circles in the big one.

"What is this?" Kari said with her inside and she and Gatomon were wrapped in cables.

"The end." Kingmyotismon said. Zudomon just finished off the mouth giant.

"What is that?" Joe said. Rammon and Jun saw the same thing.

"Rammon?" Jun said.

"I don't know what that thing is either." Rammon said.

"Izzy what is that thing?" Sora said.

"Somehow Kingmyotismon has gathered the darkness and formed that thing." Izzy said.

"Look!" T.K. said. "The darkness, that thing has it spreading faster."

"We got to get our parents and get out of here." Matt said.

"What we can't leave Kari." Davis said.

"Davis we don't know enough of that thing and our parents will be swallowed by that darkness." Ken said. "Besides Ross is injured and we need to get him help." Davis never did like retreating, but had no choice. The digidestine got to their parents and were driving away. Just in time to see that the darkness has completely covered the city.

…..

Davis

Davis was staring out into the sky thinking about what to do at a camp hut. Odaiba has been swallowed by darkness. Kingmyotismon has Kari.

"Davis?" Veemon said.

"What are we going to do now Veemon?" Davis said.

"I got worse news for you. That darkness it's spreading around the world." Jun said.

…

T.K. And Matt

They decided to have lunch with their parents.

"What made you two decide this?" Matt said.

"Well with all that's happened." Miss Takaishi said.

"We thought it be nice if we all came together." Mr. Ishida said.

"Wow I always dreamt of something like this." T.K. said.

"T.K. Matt." Patamon said.

"We can't stay." Gabumon said.

"What do you mean?" Matt said.

"We can't just sit here when Kingmyotismon is out there." Patamon said.

"We're the only ones who can fight and you know it." Gabumon said.

….

Ken

"Ken honey you haven't said a word." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"What's the matter Ken?" Mr. Ichijoji said.

"Ken?" Wormmon said.

"Mom, Dad I know you must worry about me, but I need to go back." Ken said.

"What, but there's nothing left of our city." Mrs. Ichijoji said.

"I know, but my friend needs my help and I have to fight this darkness." Ken said. "I can't abandon her when she never did with me."

…

Izzy

Izzy took a look at the city from his computer.

"Izzy are you okay?" Mrs. Izumi said.

"This is all just unbelievable, I can't take this it has to be stopped." Izzy said.

"I knew you would say that so here you need your strength." Mrs. Izumi said handing him a basket with snacks. "I even made your favorite Tentomon."

"Oh thank you. I wish I had a Mommy as nice as you." Tentomon said.

…

Yolei

"Aw I can't take this anymore." Yolei said.

"Yolei settle down." Hawkmon said.

"I will not, my best friend is still back there. I can't leave Kari behind." Yolei said.

"Yolei." Mrs. Inoue said.

"We knew you would go back so we made you this." Mr. Inoue said and her siblings had a banner that said "GO YOLEI!"

"Wow you made this for me." Yolei said.

"And when you come back you can have all the dessert you want." Mrs. Inoue said.

"Oh thank you." Yolei said with tears in her eyes.

…

Mimi

Mimi's parents were in a traffic jam with Mr. Tachikawa honking the horn.

"Move it already." Mr. Tachikawa said.

"Mimi are you okay back there?" Mrs. Tachikawa said, but just saw a note in the back. "She's gone." Mr. Tachikawa grabbed the note.

"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry I have to keep running from you, but I have to go back to Odaiba and stopped that darkness and help my friend. Love Mimi."

"It figures, teenagers." Mr. Tachikawa said.

…

Sora

"Well even though it may be the end it's nice it spend it together." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"No this can't be the end." Sora said. "I have to go back."

"Sora's right we need to go back and fight." Biyomon said.

"I figured you would say that." Mr. Takenouchi said. "Listen Sora that darkness is hard to penetrate. You'll need to work together with your friends to get in."

"Thanks Dad." Sora said.

…

Cody

Cody's family stopped for a little lunch break and his grandfather was just loving his prune juice.

"Cody you hardly ate anything." Mrs. Hida said.

"It's just this could be the end of the world and here I am eating." Cody said.

"Then why are you just staying here." His grandpa said. "A man knows where he is needed and right now you do. Go Cody save the world. Your father would be proud."

"Thank you grandpa." Cody said.

…..

Joe

Joe was helping Jim help some people after a car accident.

"Joe what are you doing?" Jim said.

"What do you mean Jim?" Joe said.

"I mean why are you here?" Jim said. "Shouldn't you be back in Odaiba fighting?"

"Maybe, but these people need help." Joe said.

"Joe Jim's telling you to go back and fight." Gomamon said.

"He's right, I can handle this Joe. You're needed to help your friends. That's where you belong." Jim said.

"You're right Jim Let's go Gomamon." Joe said.

…

Tai

Tai's family was just driving along, but Tai kept looking out the window.

"Tai are you okay?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"No. Stop!" Tai said and the car stopped with him and Agumon getting out.

"Tai what are you doing?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"I'm going back for Kari. She's my sister I have to look after her." Tai said as he ran off.

…

Ross

Ross began to wake up in his family's car.

"Ross you're awake." His Dad said.

"Where are we going?" Ross said.

"The whole city has been covered in the darkness. Evil Myotismon is Kingmyotismon and still has Kari." Myotismon said.

"Stop the car I have to go back." Ross said.

"You're hurt we're taking you to a hospital." His Dad said.

"No I have to. I'm the reason that girl is in this mess. I have to make things right and free her." Ross said. His Dad stopped the car and Ross and Myotismon got out with ross transforming and they both flew off.

…..

Davis

"Are you saying the darkness has spread over the whole world?" Davis said.

"It's starting too." Rammon said.

"That's it this has to end." Davis said.

"What are you going to do?" Jun said.

"I'm going back. I told Kari I protect her and that's what I'll do." Davis said.

"Then I'm going with you." Jun said and he agreed.

…..

Odaiba

Everyone was on their way back to Odaiba with their digimon in their strongest forms and were reunited in no time.

"Guys!" Davis said as Exveemon and Rabaricmon showed up.

"Davis you made it." Ken said.

"Come it's time to DNA digivolve." Cody said.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to….Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…..Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to….Fighter Mode"

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to….Shakkoumon"

"Now how are we getting through that darkness?" Cody said.

"Allow me it might think of me as Kingmyotismon." Myotismon said and went throught and was able to create a giant hole everyone went through. They flied through the darkness and saw the giant.

"There it is." Tai said.

"We got company too." Wargreymon said as all kinds of the creatures came at them.

"Davis Ken we can handle this. You go on ahead and rescue Kari." Ross said.

"You got it." Davis said as Imperialdramon flied through them.

"Out of the way already." Imperialdramon said as he pounded through and the others fought them off. Imperialdramon was flying right to the top.

"Hold on Kari we're coming." Davis said.

"I think not." Kingmyotismon said as he came out.

"It's him!" Ken said.

"**Terrifying Nightmare**."

He launched a shadow of himself that stopped Imperialdramon.

"I can't move." Imperialdramon said and began to fell with Ken and Davis with him flying up and laughing back to the top where Kari and Gatomon was still tied up.

"My friends will stop you." Kari said.

"You're boyfriend and the others are already finished." Kingmyotismon said.

"No." Kari said.

"NO!" Davis said. "No we can't let him win."

"You're right Davis so you must go on." Imperialdramon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"What are you talking about?" Ken said.

"Davis focus like you did on your crest and I will give you my power." Imperialdramon said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Yes. Ross is right you're the only one who can save Kari. Now go." Imperialdramon said.

"I'll do it!" Davis said as he focused and Imperialdramon gave his power causing him to dimorph and they with Ken fell gently. Davis gained his armor with angel wigs and a black metal headband that went down to his sides. "We are one. Imperialdramon and me." He aimed his laser at the top.

"**Miracle Laser**!"

Davis fired and caused a bright light with the others seeing.

"Is that really Davis?" Yolei said. The top was blown right off and Kari, Gatomon, and Kingmyotismon saw what happened.

"What?" Kingmyotismon said with Davis flying up and shouting.

"AAAAWWWWW!"

Can Davis defeat Kingmyotismon and rescue Kari and Gatomon. You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	22. King Falls With His Kingdom

Chapter 22: King Falls With His Kingdom

Davis in his new armor was flying straight to the top of the giant to face Kingmyotismon while the other digidestine fought his creations.

"Is that really Davis?" Tai said.

"Yes it seems Imperialdramon gave his power to him." Myotismon said. Davis flew up and saw Kari and Gatomon tied up.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said as he flew to her.

"Davis look out." Kari said. Kingmyotismon flew at him with his sword ready to strike and struck him.

"You were a fool."Kingmyotismon said, but noticed his sword didn't even penetrate his armor.

"Guess again." Davis said.

"Well you're not taking my power." Kingmyotismon said as he grabbed his shoulder and tossed him away.

"Davis!" Kari screamed and Kingmyotismon flew up at him. He was about to strike with his sword, but he blocked it with his arms.

"Forget it. I'm rescuing Kari, here and now." Davis said as he pounded him down.

"Bring it human." Kingmyotismon said. While they were fighting the Ken watch from the bottom.

"Are you sure you don't have any energy left?" Ken said as Veemon and Wormmon were barely able to stand.

"Even if we did I can't digivolve with Davis all the way up there." Veemon said. Meanwhile the others were facing those creatures with Ross pulling the cables out of two bat creatures.

"Just how many of these things are there?" Ross said.

"I'm wondering how long these cables can get." Yolei said.

"We have to keep fighting no matter what." Aquilamon said.

"I say we wipe them all out in one shot." Matt said.

"Everyone side by side." Myotismon said as they formed a line facing the creatures.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Horn Buster**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Berserk Sonic**."

"**Dark Lightning**."

"**Crimson Lightning**."

They all combined their attacks at the creatures destroying them all, but before they could celebrate something was coming from the ground.

"What is that thing?" Mimi said.

"We're about to find out." Ross said as a giant creature with Myotismon's face and scythes out of its body emerged.

"I feel like that thing is mocking me." Myotismon said. It started swinging its scythes, but they moved out of the way.

"Hey big worm." Ross said and pounded it across the face. Then tentacles came out and crabbed him.

"Take those worms off him." Myotismon said, but they all got grabbed energy went to it.

"My energy is being drained." Metalgarurumon said.

"I can't hold out for long." Aquilamon said.

"Someone do something." Yolei said.

"No I won't let this happen." Myotismon said as he pulled back as far as he could.

"Myotismon you're just making it work faster." Ross said.

"Oh will I." Myotismon said as the tentacle was able to snap.

"No way." Tai said.

"**Grizzly Wing**."

Myotismon launched its bats at the creature and started biting on the tentacles that got the others free.

"Now what?" Izzy said.

"Listen give what power you can to me." Myotismon said.

"What?" Sora said.

"I can finish that thing off in one shot. Please trust me." Myotismon said, the one thing he's been wanting for since this whole mess started.

"We do trust you, you earned it. Go for it." T.K. said.

"If T.K. says he trusts you then he's right." Matt said as they all gave their power and the digimon dedigivolved with Ross turning back into his human form. Myotismon stored all the power into his hand

"**Claw Of The Vampire**." He formed a giant energy claw from his hand and slashed down at the creature and destroyed it.

"Way to go Myotismon." Ross said.

"It's all up to Davis now." Myotismon said. Davis and Kingmyotimon continued fighting. Neither one of them willing to give up this fight.

"Even a child can make the impossible possible." Davis said.

"**Crimson Wave**."

"**Miracle Laser**."

Both of their attacks collided pushing the other back.

"Just hold on Kari I'm getting you out of there." Davis said.

"That is if the darkness doesn't get her first." Kingmyotismon said as he command the darkness to enter the top and was surrounding Kari and Gatomon.

"Help!" Kari said.

"Help!" Gatomon said with her tail ring glowing.

"No!" Davis said, but before he could do anything Kingmyotismon pounded him into the side of the giant and faced him. He tried his sword, but Davis blocked him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is my destiny to spread darkness in this world." Kingmyotismon said.

"You're destiny, don't talk to me about destiny because it's clear you don't know about it." Davis said.

"I know of it, I get to choose it and no one will stop me." Kingmyotismon said as he started kicking him inside. "I shall rule this world and who all oppose me will suffer. I'm through with digimon and humans trying to get in my way like you. Yours and your friend's existence does not matter." He kicked him all the way inside.

'My existence does not matter? Is he right?' Davis thought , but then remember all the times he had with his friends and family. 'No the times with my friends and family are the greatest of my life.' "NO!" He shouted in a gold light and broke free. "You're wrong." He pounded him in the gut with him glowing gold. "Our existence does matter. Its people like you who doesn't." He pounded him across the face. "Because all you care about is yourself. You don't care who you hurt or who gets hurt." He continued to pound him and pound him far.

"What is this?" Kingmyotismon said.

"This ends right here, right now." Davis said as a cannon came out and he grabbed it with both arms.

"**Darkness Obliterator**." He fired a powerful energy blast of light at him.

"No this cannot be." Kingmyotismon said and got blaster which caused his destruction.

"KARI!" Davis shouted as he flew up to the top and saw it covered by the darkness. "KARI! KARI WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Davis up here." Gatomon said, he looked up and saw Kari unconscious in a gold floating bubble.

"Kari!" Davis said as he flew up. Kari began to wake up and the first thing she saw was Davis's face in his normal clothes with Gatomon on his shoulder.

"Davis?" Kari said with her in his arms

"Kari you're alright." Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari said as she hugged him and she hugged back.

"Wait how did you get up here?" Davis said.

"My tail ring. When it touched the darkness it protected us." Gatomon said.

"Are you okay?" Davis said as she pulled back.

"Yeah thanks to you, my hero." Kari said and they kissed with light shining. When they opened their eyes they float down with sunlight coming through. The darkness disappeared and the digidestine came together.

"It's finally over." Tai said.

"Thank goodness." Davis said holding Kari's hand.

"Hey uh Kari I really am sorry for everything I did." Ross said. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I really am."

"It's alright Ross you did try to save me." Kari said.

"Well I'm making things right. Gatomon here." Ross said as he tossed data and surrounded Gatomon.

"What have you done now?" Gatomon said.

"That's Angewomon's data, you can digivolve to her again." Ross said.

"Oh thank you." Kari said as she hugged him.

"Whoa okay save it for your boyfriend." Ross said.

"Right sorry." Kari said as she grabbed Davis's hand again.

"So Myotismon what about you?" Yolei said.

"Now that I'm Ross's partner I'll be staying with him." Myotismon said.

"Wow you actually have changed." Gatomon said.

"He showed that by defending Ross in battle." Izzy said.

"Rammon are you doing the same?" Veemon said.

"Yes Jun is my partner now." Rammon said.

"Oh thank you." Jun said hugging him

"That's great because protecting the ones you care for can mean everything. At least for me." Davis said looking at Kari and she hugged him.


End file.
